I Promise To Love You Forever
by Saywhaaaat518
Summary: Part II of the Lion's Daughter. Takes place during Prince Caspian.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned The Chronicles of Narnia world and its characters I do not. It all belongs to the wonderful and talented C.S. Lewis.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Airies paced the dark weapon room, excited and nervous thoughts running through her mind.

She could not believe she was doing this. She hadn't had an adventure like this in 1300 years, and tonight was a big one. The Telmarines had taken over Narnia, but not for long. Things were about to change.

Her heart was racing with anticipation. Saving someone's life is a big job, but by doing this, she was getting something for herself in return; she would be able to see _him_ again. That's more than anything she ever wanted.

She gripped the horn that hung on her hip next to her sword in reassurance.

"I have brought you someone who knows this land better than anyone I have ever met," she heard an old male voice say.

Seconds later, Professor Cornelius came running down the stairs to the artillery room with a boy who looked to be about 18 years old following close on his heels.

She watched him closely as he grabbed a sword and put his mail on.

He had dark hair that hung over his eyes, and a handsome face: Prince Caspian.

Professor Cornelius led the two teenagers into the barn while saying, "Prince Caspian, this is Airies."

She bowed to him.

"Women are not supposed to bow," Caspian said, confused and slightly enraged that a young girl would be disrespecting a prince in this way.

"Curtsying has never been my thing, and bowing is quicker. So why I should curtsy?" she said back smugly.

Caspian opened his mouth to give back a snotty remark, but Professor Cornelius interrupted him.

"Caspian, this girl is going to save your life. She is the daughter of Aslan, respect her."

Caspian's eyes widened. Of course, the Professor had taught him all about Aslan, and how truly remarkable he was, and he mentioned that Aslan had a daughter, and it was unbelievable to him that the daughter of Aslan was standing in front of him right now.

"I apologize, your Highness," he said.

Airies waved her hand in response.

"Airies, the horn, if you will," The Professor said.

Airies handed him the horn and he passed it on to Caspian.

"Only use this if you are in grave danger. If you blow it, help is always sure to come. Now go!" he told him.

"Follow me. I'll lead the way," Airies said before jumping on her black horse.

Caspian followed her lead and asked, "Professor, will I see you again?"

"I do hope so my dear Prince. Now, please, go! Stay close to Airies, she will keep you safe. And be careful," the Professor said.

Their horses started galloping out of the castle grounds and Caspian shouted, "Where are we going?"

"Into the woods!"

* * *

Peter Pevensie walked down the steps of the Strand Train Station.

It had been a year since he and his three siblings had tumbled out of the wardrobe and became normal children again, and still nothing felt right. He had been waiting for the day when being back in England would be normal again, but so far that day had not come.

And to make matters even worse, he now had to return to school after the Christmas holiday.

He had spent most of his break trying to get back into Narnia. But no matter what he tried, it was of no use. He doubted that he would ever return back to Narnia, and he doubted that he would ever see _her_ again.

He put his suitcase down on the ground and closed his eyes. As if on cue, a beautiful girl with long wavy brown hair invaded his eyelids.

"Come back to me," she was saying.

He had been hearing those exact words for a year since they got sent home, and they always made him feel worse.

At night, he would talk to her in his dreams, and ask her on how to get back to her, but there was never any reply. It was like a nightmare. The more he tried to get to her, the farther away she became.

His eyes were still closed when someone bumped into him, hard.

He opened his eyes and turned around.

Martin McCray, the school's richest and snobbiest boy, was glaring at him.

"Don't you have something to say?" Martin said to Peter.

"What did you have in mind?" Peter exclaimed.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe I'm sorry?"

"Are you kidding? You bumped me!" Peter shouted, outraged.

Martin snapped his fingers and his two cronies grabbed Peter's arms and held him back.

Martin stepped up close to him and got in his face.

"You were in my way, and I believe it's time you learned to respect those who are superior to you," he said.

'_Hit him. No one is holding you back anymore,'_ a female voice said in his head. _'You are High King Peter,'_ the voice added.

Peter did as he was told and kneed Martin in the stomach and slipped out of his jacket, which was now hanging limply in the cronies' hands.

Peter took advantage of the doubled over Martin and punched him. The two cronies grabbed him as a crowd formed around the fighters.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" they chanted, but Peter wasn't paying attention to any of them. He was too blinded by fury to think sensibly.

He and Martin started fighting, throwing punches everywhere.

Martin knocked him to the ground, and then pulled him back up.

As he was getting pulled up, he looked into the faces of Susan and Lucy, Susan looking very disappointed.

The next thing he saw was Edmund, pushing his way through the crowd, stripping off his coat and hat and charging at Martin, knocking him to the ground and freeing his brother.

Peter took his chance and ran at the two cronies. Before any of them knew it, a whistle was being blown and the crowd was running away in every direction.

Train station guards grabbed at all of the boys. Peter pulled out of his grasp angrily as one of them said, "Act your age!"

Peter glared, and he and Edmund stalked off.

The four Pevensie children sat down on a bench, waiting for the train that would take them back to school.

"You're welcome," Edmund said sarcastically as he sat down next to Peter.

"I had it sorted," Peter said angrily while standing up.

"What was it this time?" Susan questioned, fed up with the way that Peter had been acting lately. This wasn't the first time that he had gotten into a fight.

"He bumped me," Peter shrugged.

"So you hit him?" Lucy cried.

"No, after he bumped me, they tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him."

"Honestly, is it that hard just to walk away?" Susan exclaimed.

"I shouldn't have to!" Peter shouted. "Aren't you sick of being treated like children?"

"Hello, we are children," Edmund pointed out.

"Well, I wasn't always!" Peter exclaimed, starting to get angry again.

He got angry a lot lately, but he couldn't help himself.

A soft breeze that only he could feel stroked his arm. She was always with him, calming him down. He just wished he could see her, feel her, kiss her.

"It's been a year. How long does he expect us to wait?" he asked while sitting back down next to Susan.

"I know this is going to be hard, but I think we all need to accept the fact that we live here, in England. We're not going back," Susan said.

"We have to go back! I can't live here!" Peter exclaimed. _'Not without Airies,'_ he thought.

"Listen, Peter. I know you miss Airies. I know you're angry about not being able to be with her, but I think you need to move on. There are loads of girls that would give anything to be with you Peter. Give them a chance. Find another girl, and get over Airies," Susan said bravely.

Peter jumped up again.

"I can't get over her! I've tried, Su. You just don't understand that it's not possible for me to just forget about her," he said.

"Peter, please sit down," Susan said.

Once he sat down, she took his hand and said, "It'll be hard, Peter, but you can do it. You'll find someone else, someone who lives here, not in a magical land. Someone who will be able to love you forever."

* * *

'_I already have that someone who will love me forever. But she's far away, and I don't if I'll ever see her again,'_ Peter thought sadly, while squeezing his sisters hand gently.

_**Author's Note:**__ Well here's the first chapter of the next installment of "The Lion's Daughter". Let me know what you think. Reviews are welcomed and always appreciated, both the good and the bad._

_Thank you for reading! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take much time for Miraz's soldiers to realize what Caspian was doing. They hadn't even made it out of the castle grounds before the guards were following them.

"A son! A son! Lady Prunaprismia has henceforth given King Miraz a son!" they could hear being shouted behind them.

Fireworks illuminated the night sky in celebration of the birth of the King's son.

Airies and Caspian galloped through the dark woods and came to a halt at a river.

Airies looked over her shoulder. She could hear the guards yelling, sounding not too far behind them.

"We have to cross. It's our only way," she told him.

"Are you mad?" Caspian questioned.

"No, but you will be if you don't follow," she said before her horse trudged through the dark, deep, cold water.

Caspian looked over his shoulder before ushering his horse to follow her.

They ran through an open field until the trees started closing in on them. This was easier for Aires. She felt much safer in the woods.

She looked behind her and saw Caspian hot on her tail, but the soldiers were gaining on them, and fast.

She turned front again just in time to duck underneath a long tree branch.

"Caspian, DUCK!" she shouted, but it was already too late. She had heard the thud, which could only mean one thing.

Caspian's horse went flying past her, pulling him alongside it. His foot was caught in the saddle.

"Oh no."

Airies jumped off her own horse.

"You know exactly where to go, don't stop until you find Glenstorm. Let him know what's happening," she told the horse before chasing after Caspian.

She caught up to him within two strides and swung her sword down at the saddle at his foot. Caspian fell out of it, taking her down with him.

He was conscious, but he was holding his head and moaning, and the soldiers were getting closer.

A rectangle of light poured over the injured teenagers. A door in a tree had opened, revealing two dwarfs. One ran right up to them, his sword pointed at them. Then, he heard the soldiers.

"Take care of them," he ordered the other dwarf before running past them.

Airies pulled herself off of Caspian and slowly stood up.

"Wait, we're friends," she said.

The dwarf glanced from Airies to Caspian to the horn lying between them and advanced on them with his sword.

Caspian sat up, grabbed the horn and blew as hard as he could before the dwarf hit him over the head and he blacked out.

* * *

"We're back!" Lucy yelled, splashing water all around her.

The Pevensies were all playing in crystal clear water in Narnia. They were finally home.

"Ed? Ed what is it?" Susan asked.

Edmund seemed out of it for a bit. He was just standing in the water, looking around.

"Where do you think we are exactly?" he questioned.

"Well, where do you think?" Peter laughed, happier than he had been in ages. He was home.

"It's just that, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia," Edmund answered.

He was looking up at the great ruins of a castle on a cliff.

Peter looked at his brother before leading his siblings up the hill to the castle.

They all went their separate ways, searching the ruins.

Peter stood on a staircase, overlooking the lake. This place was eerily familiar to him, but he was sure that he'd never been here before.

"Who do you think lived here?" he heard Lucy ask.

She sounded as if she was far off in the distance, but that was only because Peter's mind was on other things.

Just moments before he doubted that he would ever be back in Narnia again. He had waited an agonizingly long year to be back here, and he had grown restless. He was angry with Aslan for making him wait, angry that he hadn't been able to see Airies. He had waited long enough.

"I…I think we did," Susan said, answering Lucy's question. "Look at this."

They all walked over to where she was standing. In her hands was a tiny, gold chess piece.

"That's mine. It belonged to my chess set," Edmund said.

"To which chess set?" Peter asked, amused.

"Peter, it's gold. I haven't exactly got a solid gold chess set back in Fincheley do I?" Edmund asked sarcastically.

"Well, then, Ed, how did it get here?" Peter asked.

"Wait a minute, don't you see it? Stand here," Lucy said.

She led them to the middle of the ruins and placed them in line.

"Imagine walls, and tapestries, and columns there, and a glass roof, and you have a castle," she told them.

They all stood still, imagining.

Peter saw Airies and himself dancing around the room, and it finally clicked with him.

"Our castle, Cair Paravel," Peter said.

Edmund looked at him and then walked around the ruins, examining everything.

"This didn't just happen naturally. Cair Paravel was attacked."

He looked over at Peter and they both looked over to a point in one of the castle walls that was standing farther out than the rest of the wall. The brothers slowly walked over to it, feeling a magic coursing through them, and pushed at it, causing the wall to move to the side, revealing a rotting wooden door behind it.

Peter kicked through the door, and the Pevensies looked down into utter darkness.

Peter ripped off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around a stick, which he tied the shirt around, creating a torch.

He looked to Edmund and asked, "You wouldn't happen to have any matches, would you?"

Edmund rummaged through his bag before saying, "No, but would this work?" while pulling out a flashlight.

"You couldn't have let me know a bit sooner?" Peter exclaimed while laughing. Edmund smiled before leading the way down into the darkness.

It really was their castle, and they were entering their treasure chamber right now.

Old memories flooded back to Peter. As the other three rushed to their trunks, Peter just stood at the bottom of the staircase and looked around.

England was nothing compared to Narnia.

Here, he was High King Peter, the Magnificent.

In England, he was just Peter Pevensie, a twelfth year student, who no one listened to and was always ordered around just because of his young age.

In Narnia, everyone listened to him, he called the shots, and he was treated like a man of his age.

"I was so tall," Lucy said, holding a dress underneath her chin.

"Well, you were older then," Susan told her. She was also admiring one of her dresses.

"As opposed to hundreds of years later, when you're younger," Edmund joked.

Susan and Lucy smiled before returning to their trunks.

"My horn's gone," Susan said.

"What's that Su?"

"My horn, it's not here. I must have left it in my horses' saddle the day we went back," she said sadly.

"Do you really think it's been hundreds of years?" Lucy questioned.

"It seems to be that way," Edmund answered, always the truthful one lately.

"Then if hundreds of years have really passed, then Mr. Tumnus, the Beavers, everyone we knew is gone," Lucy said quietly.

The siblings looked over to Peter, all thinking the same thing.

Peter was the only one that spoke. "Airies," he whispered, and then walked over to his own trunk.

He caressed the lid before slowly lifting the top and looking at all of his possessions.

He pulled out his infamous sword and took it out of its sheath, his face set.

It was as beautiful as the day that he first got it. He thought that it would have been rusted from so many years of not being used, but it was as good as new.

The words in ancient Narnian that were engraved into the sword were as clear as they ever could be, and the lion on the handle was distinct as day.

This sword brought back many memories of all of his battles, each one with Airies by his side, and each one as painful as the next.

He slammed the top of his trunk shut, stabbed the sword into the ground and sat on the trunk, his head in his hands.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Well, here's the next chapter. Hope everyone enjoys it. Thank you to those who have reviewed so far. Keep it coming. I love any kind of comment, whether it be good or bad. I'll take suggestions on how to make it better, criticism on how awful it might, or even if you just want to tell me you like it. _

_Thank you so much for reading! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Caspian's head was pounding. It felt as if he had been hit by a very large rock several times over the head.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

Above him, he saw an angel of beauty leaning over him. She had long wavy dark brown hair, hazel eyes and glowing skin. She was the definition of pure beauty.

"Ah, you're awake," she said with a smile, and he realized it was the girl who helped save him last night; Airies, the daughter of Aslan.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, but he did not get to answer.

"What are we going to do about him? When do we kill him? That is what you said," a voice from the next room said.

Airies shook her head and rolled her eyes and left the room.

"I said, I'd take care of him. I never said I would kill him. Anyway, we can't kill him now, not after I bandaged his head. It'd be like murdering a guest," a second voice said.

"And what do you think the Telmarines are doing to their guests, hm?" the first voice challenged.

"Nikabrik, you know why you can't kill him. He's going to help you in the long run," Airies argued.

There was a pause in the conversation, and Caspian took that as his chance to run. He was not going to stay and be killed. He wasn't safe anywhere.

"Caspian, wait!" Airies cried.

A dwarf jumped up and pulled out his sword. Caspian grabbed a fire poker and clashed it against the dwarf's sword.

"See what I told you?" he cried. "He wants to kills us just as much as I want to kill him!"

"Nikabrik, for the last time you know why we can't!" a badger in the corner of the room shouted.

"If we're taking a vote, I'm with him," Caspian said while nodding toward the badger.

Nikabrik, the dwarf, advanced on Caspian, who prepared to strike back, but the blow never came.

A transparent shield of light had appeared between Caspian and Nikabrik. Caspian looked around and saw that Airies was pointing a beautifully detailed wooden wand at the shield.

"Nikabrik, that's enough. And you, you knocked over my soup. It took me half a morning to make that," the badger scolded.

Now that he had gotten a good look around, Caspian was in total shock.

"Are you…are you Narnians?" he asked.

"Trufflehunter the badger at your service," the badger said while bowing.

"But how…I thought you were extinct?" the prince questioned.

"So sorry to disappoint you," Nikabrik said while walking back over to the table.

"We, sire, are Narnians, and while some of us have been extinct, there are still a great many of us who live in hiding," Trufflehunter told him.

"But now that you know who we are, we still need to know who you are," he added.

Caspian rose from his sitting position and stood up tall and straight.

"I am Caspian the Tenth, son of Caspian the Ninth, and nephew of King Miraz. The throne is rightfully mine, but Miraz has had a son…so he…he wanted to kill me to get me out of the way," Caspian started proudly, then his voice faded away.

"I suppose he only let me live this long because he did not have someone to succeed him," he added.

The room was silent in response.

Caspian looked around and then went over to where his clothes were hanging; he was only in his tunic and stockings.

"Where are you going? You blew the horn, you have to wait until the Kings and Queens of old have come," Trufflehunter shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Caspian asked as he put his mail on.

"Don't you know what this is?" Airies asked while holding up the horn that Professor Cornelius had given him last night.

The horn was white and very intricately designed; the mouth was in the shape of a lion roaring.

Caspian sat down at the table and shook his head.

"I see Professor Cornelius didn't have enough time to teach you everything. No matter, I can tell you all about it," Airies said.

She looked at the dwarf and badger before starting to explain.

"You've heard of the Kings and Queens of Old, right? Well, this is Queen Susan's horn. It is a magic horn. Whenever you blow it, help is always sure to come. Most Narnians believe that it will bring back High King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant. Some also believe that it will bring back our true leader, Aslan," she told him.

"Fat lot of good blowing that old thing has done for us. They've not returned," Nikabrik said negatively.

"Oh, they have," Airies argued.

"Where's the proof?" the dwarf questioned.

Airies glared and grabbed a pot that was filled with water and set it down in the middle of the table. Her body had been tingling from the moment that Caspian blew the horn last night. The Pevensies were back in Narnia, she could feel it.

Caspian, Trufflehunter, and Nikabrik leaned over the pot as Airies dipped her wand into it.

They only saw their reflections, until a flash of light changed them into Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy standing on a beach with Trumpkin the dwarf.

* * *

The Pevensie's quickly changed into Narnian attire, feeling more at home with every passing minute.

"We need to find out what's been going on here," Peter told his siblings as they walked along the beach.

"What's that?" Edmund pointed out to the lake.

A boat with two soldiers and a captive was floating past them. The boat stopped and the two soldiers grabbed the captive and held him over the water.

An arrow went whizzing past Peter's left ear and it struck one of the soldiers. Susan quickly set up another arrow, but it need not be used. After the first soldier was struck, the second soldier jumped overboard.

"Ed, Su, get the boat!" Peter shouted before diving into the water. He swam down and grabbed the captive, realizing that it was a dwarf, and swam him back to shore.

Lucy kneeled down and quickly cut the ropes binding the dwarf.

The dwarf coughed up water and then stood up, angrily throwing the ropes off of him.

As Susan handed Peter back his sword, the dwarf stopped in mid-throw.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," he sighed. He had recognized the sword from all of the stories.

"You're the Kings and Queens of old?"

Peter held out his hand. "High King Peter, the Magnificent," he introduced himself. His siblings laughed.

"You probably could have left out the last bit," Susan whispered. Peter chuckled.

"But you're just children!" the dwarf exclaimed.

"So you think we're no good?" Edmund cried.

"Well, how about a little sword match then, would that be enough proof for you?" Peter suggested.

"Now, wouldn't that be a bit of an advantage for you sire?" Trumpkin questioned the King.

"You won't be dueling against me. You'll be dueling against him," Peter said while nodding at Edmund and handing Trumpkin his own sword.

Edmund looked at Peter and smiled knowingly.

Trumpkin took the sword, and it dropped to the ground in his hands from its weight.

Edmund stood at the ready, feeling the adrenaline rush of being back in Narnia again kicking in. He couldn't help but smile at the thought.

The dwarf looked at Edmund, and then swung his sword at him, who quickly ducked down in order to miss it. Trumpkin took Edmund's moment of vulnerability as an advantage, and punched him in the face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt?" he asked sarcastically as Edmund cried out in pain, but he wouldn't let that get to him.

They circled each other, their swords clashing against each other. Trumpkin swung his sword at Edmund's feet, but Edmund saw this coming and jumped over the sword and was behind Trumpkin. Before anyone but Peter knew it, Edmund flashed his sword with a peculiar twist around Trumpkins. Peter's sword flew out of the dwarf's hands and just as quickly, Edmund pointed his sword at the dwarf's face.

Trumpkin looked up at Edmund, breathing heavily.

"I see now that I was wrong," he admitted while handing Peter back his sword.

"King Edmund is the second best sword fighter Narnia has ever seen," Peter told him.

Trumpkin nodded in response.

"I should get you to Prince Caspian. We've been waiting 1300 years for you, and we need you now more than ever. I'll explain everything on the way," he said.

"Ed, where did you learn that move?" Susan questioned.

Edmund paused before saying, "Airies, 1300 years ago," angrily before stabbing his sword in his sheath and stalking off.

It was also painful for him to speak and think of Airies. He was very close to her. Quite honestly, he had always fancied her, and now that she was gone he was almost as angry as Peter.

"See? They're here, and they're on their way," Airies said happily.

Seeing them in the cauldron was almost as good as it would have been to see them in person. She hadn't seen any of them in 1300 years, and that was too long for her. Excitement coursed through her body.

She looked up and only saw two faces staring into the cauldron: Trufflehunter and Nikabrik.

"Where's Caspian?"

He wasn't anywhere in the room, or anywhere else in the tree for that matter. His clothes were missing. Airies had been so busy watching the Pevensies that she didn't realize he had left.

"I'll kill him," she growled.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__I hope you all liked chapter three. Let me know your thoughts on how you think the story is going so far. Any kind of comment is always welcome._

_And as always, thank you for reading! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Airies, Trufflehunter and Nikabrik, though he didn't want to, were following Caspian throughout the woods. He had left the home in the tree while the others were occupied watching the encounter between the Kings and Queens of Old and Trumpkin.

Caspian stopped in his tracks.

"I can hear you," he sighed.

"Who do you think you are?" Airies questioned while stepping out of her hiding spot.

She walked over to him, fists clenched tightly together.

"Highness," Trufflehunter warned, seeing the anger and fury in her eyes. She looked almost like a lion.

"I've gone through too much trying to save you to have you risk all of it," she growled, now sounding like a lion.

"Then leave. I don't need saving," Caspian said angrily while stepping closer to her.

"I'm afraid you do, Prince. The Narnians won't like it when you don't show up with the Kings and Queens of Old. Without Airies, you will get nowhere," Trufflehunter told him.

"Ah, let him go. I'd like to see what would happen if he met a Minotaur without them. You know they get awfully angry," Nikabrik laughed.

Trufflehunter rolled his eyes. "You don't need to respect us, sire, but you would do well to respect her," he added.

"Thank you, Trufflehunter, but I don't need respect from someone who doesn't appreciate helps when he needs it," Airies said before pushing past him.

Caspian looked at the badger, who nodded in her direction, before following her.

He caught up to her and said, "Listen, I'm sorry."

"I don't need your apology," she growled, still walking away from him.

Caspian stopped walking next to her. "You are a stubborn piece of work, did you know that?"

"I could say the same about you," she said while stopping and facing him.

They faced each other and were silent.

"Will you still help me? I do need the help now more than ever," he told her.

"As long as you realize that you're not King yet, and that you still have to listen to people who are smarter than you," she said.

He had just enough time to nod before an arrow flew right over his head.

They looked away from each other. Five of Miraz's soilders were standing just feet away from them. Caspian and Airies looked at each other.

"Run!"

They turned around and ran in the other direction. Arrows were flying past them. Trufflehunter and Nikabrik started running too. Airies looked over her shoulder and shot spells that deflected the arrows. She kept all away, all except one.

The arrow flew right past her and hit Trufflehunter, who collapsed to the ground.

"No, no, no," she whispered while running over to him.

The soldiers were getting closer with every passing second.

Airies looked up just in time to see one howl in pain and drop to the ground.

Caspian ran over and lifted Trufflehunter over his shoulder, running him over to Nikabrik, and then he ran back over to Airies. They stood their ground, swords raised.

One by one the soldiers fell to the ground, but there was no source of the collapse. After the last soldier had fallen, all was silent until two large mice jumped out of the bushes and knocked Caspian and Airies onto their backs.

"Get off me!" Airies shouted.

The mice pointed their blades at their victims.

"Well, Telmarine, any last words before I drive my sword into your heart?" the mouse on top of Caspian questioned.

"You are a mouse," Caspian stated. Airies rolled her eyes.

The mouse sighed before saying, "I was hoping for something more creative and original, but I guess I am not getting that. Pick up your sword. Pick it up. I will not fight an unarmed man."

"No thank you. I feel I have a better chance of living if I leave it where it is," Caspian said.

"I said I wouldn't fight you. I never said I'd let you live!"

"Reepicheep, stay your blade!" Trufflehunter shouted.

"Trufflehunter? What reason do you have for interrupting my battle?" the mouse named Reepicheep asked.

"That is Prince Caspian, the one who blew the horn."

The mouse looked at Caspian before jumping on Airies. She groaned as he landed hard on her stomach.

"Then who is this?" Reepicheep questioned, studying the girl underneath him.

He noticed her eyes had a sort of glare to them that made him think of an angry lion. Then, he realized whom he had just jumped on and quickly got off. It was the daughter of Aslan, and she was not happy with him.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. Highness, I am sorry. I had no idea," he said while wringing his paws together and bowing.

Airies got to her feet as someone said, "Show us the horn."

She looked around and saw centaurs coming out of the bushes.

The Narnians have returned.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Without further ado, here is chapter four. I'm sorry it took a while for me to put this up, I've had a busy few days. But here it is. As always, let me know what you think about it._

_Thank you for reading! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy and Trumpkin the dwarf were gliding along a still river in the Telmarine rowboat.

Trumpkin had just explained to them what happened after they all left Narnia.

The siblings were silent, brooding over the troubles that had ensued after they had returned to England.

"What happened to the trees? They're so still," Lucy questioned, staring up at the trees.

Trumpkin shrugged. "They're trees. What do you want them to do?" he said sadly.

"They used to dance," Lucy told him.

"Well, after you four left, things got so bad that the trees retreated so far inside themselves, and they haven't been able to come out since," Trumpkin told her.

"We didn't want to leave, you know," Peter told him.

Trumpkin didn't answer, instead he shook his head; not believing what Peter told him.

"I had a life here. I had a love. When I left, she was left here. I didn't want to leave any of this behind. My life in Narnia is something that I wouldn't trade for the world. I would never want to return to England after living here. Being sent back was not our choice," he said harshly.

"It doesn't matter now," Trumpkin responded.

"Get us to the Narnians, and it will," Peter growled while rowing harder.

After a wild search through the woods for the path that lead to the Ford at Beruna, they finally made it to a clearing where they made camp for the night.

They lay by the fire, all of them asleep except for Peter. He could not, for the life of him, fall asleep.

Anger was coursing through him. He thought that by his return to Narnia his anger would lessen, but he was still being treated as less than he actually was. His intelligence and title was being questioned, and he did not like that.

Well into the night was when he finally fell asleep, and he had a dream.

_Peter awoke to find Lucy gone, so he followed her footsteps through the woods. _

_He walked through the woods until he got to a little clearing where the trees parted and made a path for him. At the end of the path was a beautiful goddess, who Peter recognized at once._

"_Airies," he whispered before running to her. _

_She waited for him with open arms and a wide smile._

"_You're still alive!" he cried before taking her in his arms and kissing her._

_Like their first kiss, this one was magical. The tree gods had awoken and were now dancing around them. But unlike their first kiss, this one was much more passionate. They were not children anymore, and so they did not kiss like children._

_They pulled apart and Peter rested his head against hers._

"_I've missed you so much," he whispered, not wanting to break the magic that surrounded them._

"_You have no idea how empty I felt without you here," she told him._

"_I thought I'd never see you again. How is it you're still alive? It's been 1300 years," he questioned._

"_I only age when you do," she answered, smiling._

_He kissed her again._

"_You have no idea how long I've waited to do that," he told her._

"_We're together now," was all she said._

A branch snapped and Peter's eyes flew open.

He was back at the campfire, Airies was gone, but it was dawn now, and Lucy was nowhere to be found.

Peter looked around and saw that none of the others were awake, so he got up to look for her alone.

It was exactly like his dream, however when he got to the clearing where the trees were parted, Airies was not there waiting for him. His heart dropped, but he had to continue following Lucy.

He was much more aware of their surroundings than Lucy was. She seemed to be in a sort of trance as she walked.

Peter caught sight of a Minotaur coming around a tree as Lucy called out, "Aslan?"

Peter jumped up and covered her mouth with his hand before pulling her behind a boulder.

The Minotaur came into sight and Peter signaled for his sister to stay quiet before pulling out his sword.

He got up quietly and made to charge at the Minotaur, when a human with brown hair jumped out at him.

Their swords clashed together, quickly engaging in a battle.

Peter punched him with his free hand and swung his sword at the stranger, but he ducked, causing Peter's sword to get stuck in a tree.

Peter abandoned his attempt at pulling out his sword and picked up a rock from the ground. The stranger was now trying to get Peter's sword out of the tree. He succeeded and he turned around to see Peter ready to chuck a rock at him.

Lucy yelled, "No! Stop!" as another female voice shouted sternly, "Caspian, don't!"

Peter froze. He knew that voice. He looked around and saw Narnians all over the woods, coming out from all sorts of hiding spots.

Then, he saw her, and she was as beautiful as ever in a pair of black tights and a black tank top tunic.

"Airies?" he questioned. She was smiling at him.

"Peter," she sighed before running over to him.

He lifted her up and spun her around. It wasn't as private as he had hoped their meeting again would be, but that didn't stop him from kissing her with as much love as he could muster up.

He set her down, but neither of them let the other go.

"I can't believe it," he exclaimed.

"I can," she laughed. "I always knew you'd come back to me."

Peter looked around, grinning, before finally letting her go.

He then took note of the stranger who was holding his sword and realized who he must be.

"Prince Caspian?" he questioned.

"Yes, and who are you?" Caspian said angrily.

"PETER!" Susan shouted as she, Edmund, and Trumpkin came around the boulder.

"Airies!" Edmund shouted.

They ran to each other, and just as Peter did, he lifted her up and spun her around.

"Edmund," she laughed. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," he said.

Airies let go of Edmund and hugged Susan and Lucy.

"High King Peter?" Caspian asked, finally realizing who this boy in front of him must be.

"I believe you called," Peter said.

"Well, yes, but I thought you would be older," Caspian admitted.

All the happiness of seeing Airies again drained from his body, and anger replaced it.

There it was again, people underestimating him because of his age.

Peter glared at Caspian.

"Well, if you like we could come back in a few years," he said while turning around.

"No! No, it's just that you're not what I expected," Caspian told him.

"Neither are you," Edmund said, eyeing the Minotaurs.

"A common enemy can unite even the oldest of foes," Trufflehunter said.

A little mouse jumped out of the bushes and bowed to the Kings and Queens.

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute," Lucy whispered to Susan.

Reepicheep pulled out his sword and spun around.

"Who said that?" he demanded.

"Sorry," Lucy said.

"Oh, your majesty, forgive me, but I do believe courageous, courteous or chivalrous would better suit a knight of Narnia," he said.

Peter looked at Caspian before turning to the mouse and saying, "A knight? Well, at least we know someone can handle a blade."

"Peter," Airies whispered, shaking her head.

She looked over to Edmund and he shrugged while Peter and the mouse engaged in conversation of war weapons.

Caspian grabbed her elbow and pulled her close to him, their bodies were just inches apart. She looked up at him and he gave her a questioning stare.

So far, Caspian did not like the High King.

"You insulted him," she explained quietly.

"I insulted him? He just insulted me!" Caspian whispered angrily.

"Peter takes his age very seriously. He may be only seventeen, but he has the mind of a twenty-seven year old. Don't underestimate him," Airies warned, understanding exactly how Peter was feeling.

Peter eyed Airies and Caspian, his hand on her elbow, their bodies nearly touching, and jealousy flooded through him. He already was beginning to dislike this Caspian.

He brought himself back into the conversation he was having with the mouse and said, "We're going to need all the weapons we can get."

Caspian stepped up and said, "Well then, I guess you'll be wanting yours back," while holding out Peter's sword.

Peter grabbed it out of his hand and turned away, leading them out of this part of the forest.

Airies looked at Caspian before walking over to Edmund. She grabbed his hand and started swinging their arms back and forth, a regular move for them. She knew that all Peter needed right now was time to cool down, so she would give it to him.

Besides, they would have their alone time later.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So, since the last chapter was so short, I wanted to upload this one as quick as I possibly could. Hope you like it! Enjoy, and let me know what you think!_

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

They had made it to Aslan's How, a fortress built around the Stone Table to keep the Narnians safe. Airies was in the little room at the back of the How, leaning against the Stone Table.

In this room, carved on the walls all around the How were murals pertaining to the events that played out over the Golden Age and how it came to be.

Facing opposite the Stone Table was a carving of Aslan, which Airies was staring up at.

Peter was off talking with Caspian about the Telmarines and planning a war strategy. Airies wanted none of it at the moment. She was worried about this war. The Telmarines were harsh and evil, and there had been no news of Aslan ever returning to them.

Edmund came into the room and sat down next to her. She immediately rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's been 1300 years since I've seen him," she said.

"But you will see him," Edmund told her.

"So will you. I just hope it's soon. Narnia needs him," she said.

Edmund nodded in response.

"By the way, that was some brilliant sword work on the beach against Trumpkin," she said while pulling her head off his shoulder.

"How did you know about that?" he questioned.

"Do you remember, before the Battle of Beruna, when you helped me make my wand?" She pulled the wand out of her sheath as he nodded and took it in his hands.

"Well, I told you that I would always have a little bit of you and your magic protecting me. Well, with your magic in my wand, it leads me to you," she said.

"I don't quite understand," he admitted.

Airies smiled. "Alright, Let me put it this way: My love for Peter allows me to use my magic to hear his thoughts, even when he's far away from me. I can't see what he's doing, but I can hear what he's doing. But since I used your magic to make my wand, our magic mixed together, which means that I have some of your magic inside of me, and you have some of my magic inside of you. That allows me to see what you're doing, no matter how far away you are. Does that make any sense?" she explained to him.

"I think so," he told her.

"It's powerful Old Magic, but it kept me going these 1300 years. If I didn't have that kind of power, I don't know what I would have done," she admitted.

Edmund grabbed her hands and held them in his.

"Don't talk like that. We're here now, and we're all together. None of us are going anywhere," he told her.

She smiled and squeezed his hands.

"I'm with you, and I'm not going anywhere as long as you need me," he added, his voice light.

She looked deep into his eyes, and saw that he was being truthful.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, and she heard his heart beat speed up.

Airies pulled away and chuckled.

"I've always liked that," she mentioned.

"Liked what?" he questioned.

"The sound of your heart beat," she said nonchalantly, as if it didn't mean a thing.

"You can hear my heart beat?" he asked.

Airies nodded. "Also part of the magic that connects us," she explained.

"Blast. That's so embarrassing," Edmund cried, his cheeks flushing.

Airies laughed, and nodded. She watched Edmund as he looked up at the carving of Aslan. He had truly grown up over the many years that she had known him. It was kind of funny. When she first met him, he was a stubborn, rotten little boy, who slowly progressed into a boy who had seen too much war at a very young age. And then he turned into a man, no a king, who treated his people kindly and protected everyone. He was very wise. And now, he was a boy again, not quite a man, but almost there.

Airies respected and cared for Edmund above everyone else, besides Peter of course. She felt comfortable in his presence, protected whenever he was near, and safe when he was holding her hand. Airies frowned. These were just friendly feelings, weren't they? She shook her head, they had to be. She was in love with Peter, and he was the only one that she wanted to be with.

But now was not the time to think about it. She would figure things out later, in the privacy of her own room.

She looked away from Edmund and back to Aslan. She wondered if this was all in his plan.

A stampede of soldiers entered the room, conversing loudly, thankfully giving Aires' confused mind a distraction.

"The Telmarines sent a spy here," Peter informed Airies and Edmund.

"Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. It is only a matter of time before they get here," Peter told the rest of the fleet. "That means that those same men aren't guarding the castle," he added, making his plan known.

Edmund got up and sat down against a pillar near Peter. Lucy came over to Airies and together they sat on top of the stone table.

It seemed as if the room was divided between Caspian and Peter, two men fighting for leadership, with Lucy and Airies in the middle.

"What do you propose we do, your majesty?" Reepicheep asked.

Both Peter and Caspian started talking. Peter glared at Caspian, who, after a moment of glaring himself, nodded in defeat.

"We need to plan an attack," Peter answered, stepping up.

"But that's crazy! No one has ever taken their castle before," Caspian said, stepping up as well.

"There's always a first time," Peter challenged.

"And we'll have the element of surprise," Trumpkin added, fending for Peter.

"But we have the advantage here," Caspian nearly shouted, growing desperate.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely," Susan suggested while stepping up next to Caspian. Fighting had never been her thing. She would rather stay here, where they were safe, and she would easily be able to look after her brothers and sister.

Peter glared at his sister, surprised that she would choose this stranger's side over her own brothers.

"But there's no one guarding the castle. It will be much easier to overthrow," Airies said while standing up and moving next to Peter. Her side had been chosen.

Caspian glared at her, not understanding why she would not choose his side. She was supposed to be helping him.

"I, for one, feel safer underground," Trufflehunter stated.

Peter stepped up to Caspian and said, "Look, I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress, it's a tomb."

Under his breath he added, "You should step down and let the real Kings take over."

"If the Telmarines are smart, which I'm sure that they are, they'll just wait and starve us out," Edmund said, supporting Peter. "We need to move."

"We could collect nuts," Squirrel piped up.

"Yes, and throw them at the Telmarines," Reepicheep said sarcastically. "Shut up."

"I believe you know where I stand, sire," he added while looking at Peter.

Peter nodded his thanks and looked towards Glenstorm, the head centaur.

"If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" he asked.

Glenstorm looked between Caspian and Peter before saying, "Or die trying."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Lucy said, speaking up for the first time.

"Sorry?" Peter said, turning around and facing his youngest sister.

"Well, you're all acting as if there are only two options: dying here or dying there," she said.

"I'm not really sure you've been listening Lu," Peter said, exasperated.

"No, you're not listening. Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?" she said angrily.

Peter glared at her, an angry silence hung in the air between them, before saying, "I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." He then walked out of the room, leaving the rest of the soldiers to plan an attack strategy.

Airies looked around, sent an apologetic smile in Lucy's direction, and then she followed Peter.

"What's your plan?" she asked when she caught up to him.

"Glenstorm and his soldiers will wait outside the castle walls. Edmund will fly in over the gate and give the signal. Then we will fly in and overthrow the kingdom," he told her.

"I like it."

Peter turned away from her before saying, "You're to stay here with Lucy."

"What?" Airies questioned, unsure if she had heard him correctly.

"You're to stay at the How with Lucy," he ordered.

"You can't order me around!" she shouted.

Peter whipped around.

"I'm High King Peter, and I think I can," he growled, his face angry, but there was something else behind his eyes as well.

"And I'm Aslan's daughter!" she retorted.

They both stared at each other, their angry eyes penetrating the other. They were both so stubborn.

After a while, Peter's face softened and he broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, Airies, you're right. It's just that I thought I lost you once, and it was the worst feeling I've ever had. I don't want to go through feeling that again," he cried.

So that was the other feeling behind his anger: fear.

Airies stepped closer to him and took his hands.

"Peter, look at me. Nothing is going to happen to me. I have to fight with you. I can't be left on the sidelines. I will be fine. But you know me, Peter. You know I'll be safe. Just please let me fight with you. I can't sit here, not knowing what's going on, and waiting to hear if you're still alive or if you died in combat. I have to be with you," she pleaded.

"Airies, if anything were to happen to you-"

She kissed him, interrupting his sentence.

"Trust me, nothing is going to happen."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Once again, I'm sorry for the little bit of a wait for this chapter. I've been super busy with school lately, and it just keeps getting in the way of my writing, when all I want to do is get this story up. _

_Anyway, here's chapter six, finally. Hope you enjoy it, and as always I love to hear your thoughts and comments on it._

_Thank you for reading! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Night had fallen over Narnia, the moon rising high above the Telmarine castle.

Edmund had just flown over the castle walls and gave the signal.

Four more griffins flew over the high castle gates, bringing in Caspian, Susan, Peter, and Airies.

Susan quickly took aim at one of the soldiers and shot an arrow at him, killing him in an instant. The griffin then let Caspian down and he sliced his sword through the other Telmarine soldier. They were safe to enter the castle now.

They flew onto the tower over the Professor's bedroom, in which Caspian had told them they would be able to enter. Peter lowered a rope and was the first to slide down it.

Airies came down next, and Peter helped her into the room through the window.

Once they were all in, they surveyed the room. It looked as if it had been broken into and everything was turned upside down. Someone had been searching for something.

"Professor?" Caspian whispered.

"I have to find him," he said when the Professor was nowhere to be found.

"We don't have time. You have to get the gate open" Peter sighed.

"You wouldn't even be here without him, and neither would I," Caspian growled.

Peter looked towards Airies and Susan, questioning. Airies nodded at him, confident.

"We can deal with Miraz," Susan said.

"And I can still get to the gate in time," Caspian tried to convince them.

"Caspian, hurry. Peter's right, we don't have time," Airies told him before he ran out of the room.

The other three ran out of the Professor's bedroom and found Miraz's room quick enough.

They busted into the room, only to find a baby sound asleep in a bassinet. Peter looked over the crib, glaring. This was a Telmarine baby, and his future was to take his father's place in destroying the Narnians.

"Peter, it's just a baby," Airies whispered coming up behind him and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"A baby won't hurt you. We have to find Miraz. That's what we're here for," she told him, coaxing him away from the baby.

She knew that he would never do anything to hurt a baby under normal circumstances, but his temper lately had caused him to do some crazy things.

They ran out of the room and found the right room, where they heard voices inside.

"Caspian's in there," Peter growled.

"Sh," Airies whispered.

They listened at the door and heard the click of a bow.

"I don't want to do this," they heard the Queen say.

Peter slammed the door open as Susan said, "We don't want you to either," pointing her own bow straight at Miraz's wife.

Miraz put his hands on his hips and said sarcastically, "This used to be a private room."

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be in the gatehouse!" Peter cried.

"No!" Caspian shouted. "Tonight, I want the truth!"

"Caspian, what's happened to you?" Airies questioned. Something was wrong with him, something had truly upset him. She could hear the sadness dripping with every word that he said.

"Did you kill my father?" he asked Miraz, poking the sword harder into his neck.

"Now we get to it," Miraz answered.

"You said your brother died in his sleep," Lady Prunaprismia questioned, her voice faltering.

"That was more or less true," Miraz answered.

"Caspian, listen to me, killing won't make things any better," Susan tried to convince him.

"We Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it. Your father knew that as well as anyone."

"How could you?" his wife questioned him.

"For the same reason you would pull that trigger. For our son!" Miraz growled.

Caspian shoved the sword deeper into Miraz's neck, causing a tiny droplet of blood to trickle down from the point.

"Stop!" Airies and Susan shouted.

"Stay right there!" Susan ordered the Queen.

"You need to make a choice, dear," Miraz said to his wife, "Do you want our child to be king? Or do you want him to be like Caspian here? Fatherless!"

"No!" Lady Prunaprismia screamed as she shot an arrow at Caspian's arm.

"Caspian!" Peter warned, as Susan shot an arrow directly at the woman who shot Caspian.

With all the commotion, Miraz escaped through a side door in the bedroom, disappearing through it.

A bell started tolling throughout the castle grounds, and soldiers shouting could be heard from all corners of the castle.

"We have to go," Airies said. When no one moved she added, "Now!"

The four ran out of Miraz's bedroom, and then came to a fork in the hallway. Peter went one way and Caspian ran the other.

"Peter!" Susan shouted.

"Our troops are just outside! Come on!" he yelled back.

Airies looked at both Caspian and Susan before quickly running after Peter. Peter immediately grabbed her hand. Her devotion to him was unbelievable. Even when he knew deep down that what he was doing was wrong, and he was sure that she knew it as well, she was determined to stick by him.

He pulled Airies outside towards the courtyard. Soldiers chased after them.

"Now, Ed, now! Signal the troops!" Peter shouted as he quickly engaged in battle with a guard.

"I'm a little busy, Pete!" Edmund shouted back, dueling against another guard.

"I'm on it, Ed!" Airies yelled. She blinked and she was up in the tower with Edmund. She quickly grabbed the abandoned flashlight and signaled in the troops.

"You can handle this, Ed?" Airies questioned as he slammed his sword against the guards head.

"Of course," he answered.

Airies blinked again and she was pushing the gate open with Peter.

"Peter, it's too late! We have to call it off!" Susan told him.

"No, I can still do this!" Peter groaned, pushing at the gate. "Help me!"

Susan looked over at Caspian before running to help her brother. As they pushed open the gate, Susan asked, "Exactly who are you doing this for?"

Peter didn't answer.

They heard yelling, and Airies spun around, guards were running at them from all angles of the castle. Airies grabbed her sword and quickly engaged in battle, killing anyone who came in her path, keeping them as far away from Peter as she could. The only thing he needed to worry about right now was getting that gate open.

They finally pushed it open and the Narnian troops busted inside.

"For Narnia!" Peter shouted, pulling his sword out of his sheath and running directly into the battle.

The Telmarine archers set up their troops on the roof of the castle. Airies looked up and saw them aiming directly at Peter.

"Peter!" she screamed, just as Edmund slid down the roof and knocked one of the archers over the side. They watched as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Ed!" Peter and Airies shouted, warning him of the archers that were now pointing their bows directly at him. He dodged all of the arrows and locked himself in the room off to the side. Airies was already in there, waiting for him.

"Ed, follow the stairs all the way up. Miraz is about to give the signal. We need to get out," she told him quickly. Edmund nodded and ran past her up the stairs.

She blinked another time and she was down in the center of the battle. The gate was quickly crashing towards the ground, but a Minotaur ran underneath it and tried to hold it up.

"Peter! We need to get out!" she screamed at him.

"I have to get Miraz!" he shouted back at her as he ran, jumping up the steps that led to Miraz's balcony.

Airies shook her head before chasing after him.

She saw Susan and grabbed her around the elbow.

"Start getting people out," she ordered, and Susan immediately did as she was told.

Peter held his hand out for Airies and she grabbed it. He swung her up onto the next flight of stairs, and as she did so she slashed her sword through three other soldiers.

A Minotaur had beaten them to Miraz, and just as quickly as he got up there, he was falling back down, an arrow shot straight through his heart

Peter looked around him, seeing all of the things that were going wrong, seeing how he had put his Narnians in danger, and uttered the two words he did not want to say.

"Fall back!"

He ran down the steps, Airies closely following, telling everyone that they could to get out.

Peter pointed at Susan and yelled to Glenstorm, "Get her out of here!" and Glenstorm hoisted Susan onto his back.

"Airies, get yourself out," he told her.

"No, I'm staying here until you get out," she said stubbornly.

He kissed her, before continuing to stab his sword into anyone who crossed his path.

Airies looked around her. The Minotaur holding the gate up was growing weaker. She closed her eyes, and flung out her wand hand, shooting a jet of blue light from her wand that flew over the courtyard, breaking the gate and knocking over all of Miraz's soldiers.

"Airies, Edmund!" Peter shouted.

"I've got him!"

She sought Edmund's thoughts, and heard the pounding of his heart, and she was standing right next to him on the tallest tower of the Telmarine castle.

"Airies," he breathed a sigh of relief.

She could hear the guards pounding at the door. She looked over the edge of the tower; it was a long way down.

"Follow my lead," she said.

Edmund knew what she was thinking immediately.

"Are you mad?" he exclaimed.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I know what I'm doing," she told him before diving gracefully over the edge, just as the soldiers broke down the door.

Edmund looked over the edge just in time to see Airies transform into a beautiful griffin.

He looked towards the soldiers before leaning back and falling straight over the edge, landing safely on the griffins back.

As the soldiers looked over the edge, the griffin flew straight up and screeched at them, knocking them over the tower edge.

They flew over the gate tower, and looked down below. At least a quarter of their men were lying dead in the courtyard. The griffin screeched in sadness.

They made it back to the gate just as Peter jumped over it.

"Where's Airies?' he asked Edmund, tears reflecting in his eyes.

The griffin screeched, letting Peter know that she was right here, that she was with him, and she was safe.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So this is chapter seven. It's not one of my best chapters, I know. And I'm sorry for that. There will be more interesting stuff to come ahead. I just needed to get this scene out of the way. _

_As always, let me know what you think! And thank you for reading :)_


	8. Chapter 8

Airies transformed as soon as she was back at Aslan's How. She didn't think that she was going to make the flight home. She could feel her powers faltering the entire time. They had lost some good men back there, and she was deeply affected by it. Those Narnians were her family.

They all walked in silence, following Peter and Caspian, until Lucy ran out of the How and asked the fateful question.

"What happened?"

She could see that Peter was upset; she could see that he was angry, he was always angry these days.

"Ask him," he growled while nodding towards Caspian.

He knew that he should not blame Caspian for what had happened, he knew that it was truly his own fault that Narnians were dead, but he could not blame himself. All he did lately was disappoint people, and he did not want to be the blame for more disappointment this time.

"Peter," Susan warned.

"Me? You could have called it off, there was still time," Caspian said.

Peter stopped walking and turned to face him. His face was contorted in rage.

"No there wasn't, thanks to you. If you had just kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive right now," Peter retorted.

"And if you stayed here like I suggested, they definitely would be," Caspian nearly shouted.

"You called us, remember?" Peter challenged, growing angrier with every second.

"That was my first mistake," Caspian said coolly.

"Caspian," Airies warned.

Peter just shook his head. "No, your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people. You're not cut out to be a king," he said while turning away from him.

"HEY!" Caspian screamed, getting truly angry for the first time. He had been fairly patient with the young High King since his return, but this time he had gone too far.

Peter turned around and looked at him expectantly. All he was doing was looking for a fight. Fighting always made him feel better, even though it made others feel worse.

"I am not the one who abandoned Narnia," Caspian growled.

"Caspian, that's enough!" Airies shouted at him, feeling angrier than she had in a while.

She had a feeling that some of Peter's anger was coursing throughout not just his body, but hers as well.

As their feelings for each other grew stronger, the connection between them grew stronger as well. Not only could she hear his thoughts, but she could now feel exactly what he was feeling.

She did not want any of this to happen, she did not want Peter and Caspian to be fighting, but right now, Caspian had crossed the line, and he was going to pay for it.

"You invaded Narnia," Peter said while pointing his finger at Caspian and stepping towards him.

"You have no more right to lead it than Miraz does!"

Caspian glared and pushed past him, but Peter was not going to give up. When it came to fights, both verbal and physical, he was determined to win.

"You, him, your father! Narnia's better off without the lot of you!" he shouted.

Caspian froze for a moment before turning around and pointing his sword at Peter, but Peter was just as he quick as he was, and his sword was already pointed at Caspian.

"Stop it!" Edmund shouted, being the only one so far that was able to break up the fight between Peter and Caspian.

Glenstorm and Edmund were carrying Trumpkin, who was severely injured. They set him down gently on the ground, and Lucy came running over, already pulling out her little red vial.

Airies watched Caspian walk into the How, followed by Nikabrik, who was smiling wickedly. She would go to Caspian later. Right now, Peter needed her the most.

She walked over to Peter and rested a hand on his shoulder, letting him know that she was here for him. She could tell that he was trying to stop the tears that threatened to come. He did not want to disappoint his people even more by showing any sign of weakness. And she understood that concept more than anyone else.

He looked at her, too afraid to say anything.

She nodded in understanding, and slid her hand down into his.

They waited to make sure that Trumpkin was okay before going inside. They walked into a room that was off to the side of the Stone Table room, and sat in silence for a while, just soaking in the others presence.

Finally, Peter spoke.

"Oeirus?" he questioned, his voice barely above a whisper.

"He died in battle against the Telmarines when they first invaded Narnia," she answered.

"Glenstorm is a direct descendent of Oeirus," she added.

"And Tumnus?" he asked next.

"It's strange, what happened to him. After…well after what happened to you four, he sort of went into a depression state. Lucy was his best friend, and he was in love with Susan, and one day he just…disappeared. No one ever saw him again," she said sadly.

"And Aslan?"

Airies looked away from him before answering.

"Aslan has not been seen for 1300 years," she said.

"Is he…" Peter said, breaking off, unable to ask the one question that he needed to be answered.

"No, no. He's just…waiting. Aslan is not a tame lion. He turns up when you least expect him," she answered.

"I wish he would turn up soon. I have no idea what I'm doing Airies. I wish he would just give me a sort of sign, let me know that I'm not doing the wrong thing, to let me know that I still am King material, and in a position to make good judgments and calls to protect my people. I don't know what's happened to me," he cried.

Airies grasped his hand.

"Peter, please listen to me. There is nothing wrong with you, nothing has happened to you. You've been away from Narnia for a long time, and you're frustrated. You're not doing the wrong thing. You are High King of Narnia, and you will always be High King of Narnia. You saved Narnia from the White Witch. You led Narnia into the Golden Age. You led more than half of your troops safely out of the Telmarine castle. It was a battle, Peter, it's impossible that we could have saved everyone," she told him, gently running circles over his hand with her thumb.

They were silent again for a while, Peter soaking in everything that Airies had just told him.

"Was I wrong? Should I have called it off?" he questioned, his voice breaking with sadness.

Airies thought for a moment before answering. "No, you did what you thought you had to do."

"What would you have done?" he asked her next.

"Me? I would have done exactly what you did," she said before resting her head against his shoulder.

With her light touch, Peter took that as his cue to pull her closer to him. She rested her back against his stomach. His arm was draped around her and she was holding his hand.

"I love you," he said suddenly.

Airies smiled. No matter how many times he said it, she never got tired of hearing it.

"I love you," she echoed.

Peter felt that now was the time to get everything he was feeling out in the open; how much he missed her, how he never stopped caring for her, everything he felt for her.

"I never stopped loving you, ever. You were all I ever thought about. It was like you were my conscience, my mind, my everything," he confessed.

"If I had never gotten here again, I think I would have gone mad. While I was away, I realized that I need you in my life to be happy. You keep me sane, you keep me calm, and you keep my temper from rising. I was away from you for too long, and the worst of me got let out," he told her.

"Peter, you are my life, and I love you with my entire heart and soul, and for that reason, nothing can keep you away from me, and me away from you," she told her before straining her neck around to look up at him.

Peter waited only a milli-second before bringing his lips down against hers. He was so relieved that after all this time she still felt the same way that he did.

Airies smiled against his lips as Edmund walked into the room.

"Oh, uh, sorry," he apologized.

Airies smiled and shifted her position, saying, "That's alright," at the same time that Peter growled, "Don't you know how to knock?"

To Peter, lately it seemed that wherever he and Airies were, Edmund was too. It had been a year in London time since he'd seen her, 1300 years her time, and all he wanted to do was have his time with her. But with Edmund and Caspian's attachment to her, it seemed that his time with her would never come.

"What's your next move, Peter?" Edmund asked him, ignoring his older brother's statement.

Suddenly, Airies took in a sharp breath and stood up. Her eyes were distant, as if she was seeing something that was not in this room.

"Airies, what is it?" Peter asked as he and Edmund jumped up to her sides and grabbed her hands to steady her.

Susan and Lucy came into the room and froze, watching Airies.

"Caspian," Airies said quietly, her eyes still far away from this room.

"Is he alright?" Susan asked, immediately frightened.

"Jadis," Airies moaned.

"What?" Edmund cried.

Airies spun around. Her eyes were back to normal again.

She sought out Peter's eyes and cried, "They're bringing her back!"

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Since I've been doing so badly at posting these chapters regularly, I wanted to put this one up as quick as possible. I need to get back into the flow of things._

_But here's chapter eight, please enjoy, and let me know your thoughts on it! As always, thanks for reading :)_


	9. Chapter 9

They ran into the Stone Table room, pulling out their swords.

Directly in front of the carving of Aslan, underneath the arch, was a mirror wall of ice, in which stood Jadis, her hand held out towards Caspian, who was getting ever closer to her.

Nikabrik, a hag, and a werewolf were standing around him.

"Not more werewolves," Airies sighed.

"Stop right there!" Peter shouted at the creatures.

"Alright, whatever you do, don't look her in the eyes. Her stare will hypnotize you," Airies warned the others.

"The werewolf is mine!" Edmund yelled, and they rushed in and charged at their chosen opponents.

Airies ran straight for Caspian.

The Witch was speaking to him through his thoughts.

'_Don't let her distract you,'_ she was telling him.

"Caspian, look away from her. Nothing she can do will help you. It will only make things worse," she told him, but he would not look away from Jadis.

Airies took either side of his face in her hands and whispered, "Look at me."

'_NO! Push her off! She is tricking you! It is not you she wants, she only loves Peter! THROW HER OFF!'_ she screamed to him, and Caspian obeyed her. There was nothing else he could do.

He tried to tell his mind not to listen to her, but her power was too strong for him. He was weak.

Without looking away from Jadis, Caspian threw Airies away from him and she landed hard on the ground, smacking her head against a rock.

"Ah!" Blood trickled down the back of her head, and she quickly grasped the pounding spot with her hand.

She removed her hand from the back of her head, and her entire palm was covered in blood.

"I… smell… blood!" the werewolf shouted.

He turned away from Edmund, and advanced on Airies.

Her eyes widened in fright. She was just able to see Peter push Caspian out of the way of Jadis before the werewolf jumped.

Edmund came flying over her from behind and brought his sword down on the werewolf's head, killing him instantly.

He then turned around and offered Airies his hand, helping her to her feet. She smiled at him before they both looked towards Peter, who was frozen in place, his sword pointing at the White Witch, but he was slowly beginning to lower it.

"Oh no, he's looked her in the eyes," Edmund said.

"I'll take him, you take Jadis," Airies told him.

Edmund nodded and ran around the back of the ice wall.

Airies ran at Peter. She grabbed the back of his head with one hand, and the back of his neck with the other.

"Peter, look at me. She won't help you, and you know it," she said, but he wouldn't look away from the Witch who had him mesmerized.

Airies tightened her grip on him. "Peter, please," she whispered.

When he did not turn away from Jadis, Airies crushed her lips to his in a powerful kiss, throwing her whole body into it. Magic coursed through her body and entered his, pulling him away from Jadis' own powerful stare.

"NO!" the Witch screamed.

At this time, Edmund stabbed his sword right through her chest. Airies pulled away from Peter and they watched as Jadis lifted her arms up and her head fell back, before the entire ice wall shattered, sending spikes of ice everywhere.

Edmund was revealed behind the wall in front of the carving of Aslan, his sword held firmly in both hands.

"I know, you had it sorted," Edmund growled at Peter before leaving the room.

Susan entered the room at that time, and walked over to Airies. She glared at both Peter and Caspian before taking Airies' hand and leading her out of the room. She was sure that both boys could feel her disappointment in them.

They stepped into the next room, with Airies gripping the back of her head.

"How's your head?" Edmund asked as he walked into the room.

"Fine," she answered shortly.

"Then why are you wincing?" Edmund further interrogated.

Airies sat down on a stone in defeat as she said, "Because it hurts."

Susan sat down next to her and removed her hands. She was losing a lot of blood.

"Airies, it needs to be stitched," she told her.

"No, really it'll be okay," Airies said.

Lucy came over and examined the back of her head as well.

"Airies, you're losing so much blood," she persisted.

"No, no needles, no stitches, it'll heal on its own. Please," she pleaded.

"You have a fear of needles?" Edmund asked, trying to hide the laughter in his voice.

Airies rolled her eyes and nodded. "I've never been one for needles."

"You've been cut by swords, bitten by all sorts of creatures, and shot by arrows, and you're afraid of a tiny needle," he said.

"Ed, leave it. Can you please go get some cloths and water so I can at least clean her up," Susan told her brother.

Edmund left the room, chuckling softly to himself, leaving behind a tense silence.

Susan was the one to break the silence.

"Look, Airies, I know we've never really been close, but I would like that to change. Truth is, I've always been a bit jealous of you," she admitted.

"Jealous of me, why?" Airies asked, surprised.

"Why? You're beautiful, smart, brave, strong, talented, everything that I am not but I so want to be," Susan told her.

"Susan, are you serious? You are all of those things. Do you really think you're not brave or strong? Think of all the things you've done for Narnia, and believe me, no one is smarter than you. People look up to you for your good and logical advice. Your siblings need your wits otherwise they would be nowhere. And you are beautiful. You've had many men doting after you, trying to woo your queen ship, and even Caspian is mesmerized by your beauty now," Airies told her, resting her unbloodied hand on her arm.

"But I thought…you and Caspian? I mean back in the chamber…"

"No, no, I needed to get his eyes off Jadis. I'm in love with Peter. I have him," she said.

"And Edmund," Lucy added with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Airies questioned.

"Oh, come on," Susan said.

"Both of my brothers are in love with you, Airies, and we know that you love both of them. You may be in love with Peter, but a part of you loves Edmund as well. It may not be a romantic kind of love, but you two do have a connection. Of course your feelings for Peter are much stronger, and you've chosen him, but at the same time it hasn't stopped you from loving Edmund either," Lucy said, surprising Airies with her perceptiveness.

Airies opened her mouth to argue, but Lucy interrupted her again. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"I don't know what you mean," Airies stated, avoiding their eyes.

"Come off it. You know exactly what we're talking about. Peter and you share a bond of love, but we know about the wand and the fact that you and Edmund share a bond of magic. You two are very close, and we would be surprised if part of you didn't love Edmund. You two have gone through a lot together. And believe us when we tell you that it's okay. You make both of our brothers very happy. And Edmund would never make you choose between himself and Peter. He cares for you too much," Susan told her.

Airies laughed. "I do love Edmund, and I was thinking about this just yesterday. What I feel for Edmund is more of a best friend kind of a love, almost like a brother, but at the same time not, because it's much deeper than that. We are connected, however in a very different way than Peter and me are. I hope you two understand," she said.

"We do," the sisters said in unison.

Airies laughed again as she hugged Susan and Lucy, just as Edmund came in with the water and cloths.

He kneeled at the ground by her feet and passed the wet cloths up to Susan.

As he did this, Airies studied him. After what she, Susan and Lucy had just talked about, she would be a fool if she did not study him. He looked up at her, catching her staring at him, and smiled, his heartbeat promptly speeding up.

Airies laughed, and he knew that she was listening to his heart.

"It never gets old," she told him, reaching her hand down and resting it on his shoulder.

At that moment, Peter came into the room, his arms crossed behind his back.

"Can I…can I please have a moment with Airies?' he asked, his voice sounded ashamed.

"Of course Peter," Lucy said, pulling Susan and Edmund out of the room with her.

Peter came over and took up Susan's job of dabbing at the cut on the back of her head with the cloth.

"Airies, oh Airies, I'm sorry," he started.

"Peter-"

"No, no, I don't know what came over me. She was talking to me in my head, telling me all about how she could help me. And I knew, I knew that she could not, but something was telling me differently. I knew of her power, and she was there, and for a moment, I had lost faith in Aslan," he said, tears leaking from his eyes.

"But, I was wrong, and I am ashamed. I have disappointed my people again, and not only them, but you as well. Please forgive me," he begged.

Airies turned around and cupped his cheek in her hand.

"Oh Peter," she sighed.

"Help me, I cannot change the way that I am by myself," he told her.

"Peter, I love you, but I am not the one that can help you. I can do many things, Peter. I can make you stronger, I can make you feel better, I can calm you down. But to change your ways is all up to you. But that does not mean that I will not be there every step of the way. The only thing I can give you is encouragement to do what you must do. And of course, my love," she told him.

Peter pulled her to him and rested his head against her shoulder, crying. She stroked the back of his head, soothing him with her whispered words.

"How can you be so understanding? I am weak, and a fool," he moaned.

"Because I know you, Peter. I know that you would never intentionally do anything to betray your people, or to let them down, or to harm them in any way. As I said before, you have been gone from Narnia a long time, and you've lost sight of who you really are in the midst of your anger. But it will all turn out right in the end, I promise you," she said, kissing his head.

"Airies, I love you so much, please, please forgive me for the wrong that I have done," he pleaded.

"Peter, you know how much I love you, there is nothing to forgive," she told him, lifting his chin up towards her and kissing him gently.

"Thank you," he whispered, feeling stronger than he had in a while.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Chapter nine is here. It's at least a little bit longer than the last one, so I hope you all like that. I really wanted to bring a connection between the three girls in this one, because I never really talk about a relationship between Airies, Susan, and Lucy. So I hope I did an okay job with that. I realize Susan might be a little OC. But I read all of the _Chronicles of Narnia_ books, and they always mention how Susan is just very full of herself, and really into her looks and beauty, and I kind of wanted to bring a bit of insecurity to her, because I feel that everyone has insecurities and that they need to be embraced. _

_So, that was chapter nine. As always, reviews are definitely welcome. I love to hear what you think while reading this._

_And also, thank you for reading! :)_


	10. Chapter 10

After her talk with Peter, Airies decided that she needed to speak to Caspian next. She could imagine how he was feeling after what had just happened with Jadis.

She found him outside sitting on a ledge overlooking the field and the woods. He had one leg drawn up tight to his chest, the other was dangling over the side of the ledge.

"Caspian?" she said quietly.

"Airies, let me apologize," he started to say, but Airies shushed him.

"There's no need to. You didn't do anything other than try to believe in a power higher than your own," she told him.

"I betrayed you all by believing that the _Witch_," he spat the word, "could help me. I lost sight of the true powers of Aslan. I just wanted to get back at Peter," he admitted. "She was telling me of all these ways that she could help me get rid of Peter, and kill Miraz at the same time. I just couldn't help but believe her."

"Jealousy and anger get the best of us all. But you just have to remember who you are, and that it is your destiny to bring Narnia back to all of its glory. Peter is just here to guide you, and help you figure out what you are supposed to do," Airies said.

Caspian sighed. "I don't know what I'm doing. I can't be a king. I'm not cut out for ruling a country."

"That's exactly how I know that you are ready. If you were confident and bragging about the fact that you were to become king, if you said that you were ready to be crowned king right this second, then I would be worried. That's when you would not be ready," she said.

"You sound just like Peter did before he was crowned High King. And look how he turned out. He led Narnia through the Golden Age. Imagine what you will be able to do," she added.

Caspian looked out over the field again as Airies spoke.

"Imagine, your own kingdom, Narnians who look up to you for your wisdom and protection. You'll have a castle, a great one at that. You'll be able to protect Narnia from any threat made against it. And I will be here, every step of the way, to help you whenever you need it. And Peter will be there to guide you, and teach you the ways of a King. And Edmund will be there too, and Susan and Lucy. We're all here for you, Caspian. We'll do whatever we can, whatever you need us to do," Airies said, gently grasping his hand.

"You sound like the Professor, very wise," Caspian told her.

"I've seen many things of life, Caspian, and I've learned from all of them," she told him.

"I'm glad that I have you here with me. I would be so lost without you," he whispered.

Airies chuckled. "I'm sure you would figure things out just fine without me. But thank you," she said back.

They were silent, basking in the presence of the other.

"You know, Queen Susan is very fond of you,"Airies told her.

She watched as Caspian's boyish cheeks tinged pink, revealing that he fancied Susan as well.

"Does she?" he asked, quickly looking at her, then away.

Airies nodded. "Very much so, I believe."

"Well what should I- should I talk to her?" he questioned, sounding very nervous.

"I would start there, yes," Airies answered with a laugh.

At that moment Edmund stepped outside and sat down on the other side of AIries.

"How's your head?" he asked, touching the back of her head lightly.

"It's healing, just like I said it would," she said while facing him and giving him a large smile.

"I feel no bump, so I guess you're right," Edmund agreed with an equally large smile.

"What's that there?" Caspian asked, his voice sounding alarmed.

He stood up and pointed towards the woods. Airies and Edmund slowly stood up as well, watching as soldiers started pouring out from the trees. They literally poured from every crack in the forest walls.

"Edmund, alert Peter," Airies whispered, staring in horror at the Telmarine soldiers that slowly came closer and closer to the ones that she loved.

Edmund ran inside the fortress and moments later came out with Peter hot on his tail. Below the ledge, Narnians started filing outside from inside the How.

The army was still protruding from the woods. There were so many soldiers.

"Their army is much larger than ours," Caspian stated.

"Numbers do not win a battle," Peter said, repeating wise words of wisdom, which he had heard 1300 years ago from a great soldier.

Airies beamed at him and nodded.

"Peter is right. We have more faith than they do. We have a greater desire to win," she said.

At this point, the leaders turned around and walked back inside the How and into a room just to the right of the entrance.

Peter paced back and forth, constantly running his hand through his hair.

All were silent, brooding over the great battle that was nearly there.

Lucy stepped into the room at that moment, looking nervous, but determined.

"High King, if I may make a suggestion," she said quietly, afraid of the way her brother might react.

"Lucy, you are Queen too. Anything you wish to say can be said," he told her with a smile, which promised her that he would stay calm.

Lucy beamed back, feeling more confident now, and said, "Aslan."

Peter stopped pacing and stared at his sister. "Go on."

"I have to find him. I really believe, Peter, that having Aslan here is the only way that we can defeat the Telmarines once and for all," she explained to him.

"We don't even know where he is, Lucy," Peter sighed.

However, he also believed that Aslan would be the only way that they could have a victory, but he was not sure that the great lion would actually come. There had been no sign of him, no sign that he would actually return to Narnia in order to help them. Peter hated to admit it, but he was doubtful.

"Actually, I know that I can find him in the woods, back by River Rush. I had a dream the other night. I know what you're thinking Peter, but please believe me," she pleaded with him.

Peter was silent for a moment. He looked over at Edmund, who nodded at him.

"I believe her, Peter," he said, and that was enough for Peter. If Edmund believed her, he would too.

"Alright Lucy, but you're not going alone. Susan, will you go?" Peter said.

"Of course, Peter," Susan said.

"You're sure about this, Lucy?" Peter questioned furthered, he did not want to put his youngest sister in danger for nothing.

"Completely. I know he's there, Peter, and we need him."

"Alright, it's settled then. In the meantime, we need to keep Miraz distracted until you girls come back. Any other suggestions?" Peter asked the room.

Normally, he would never ask for suggestions. He was the High King, but he needed to change his overruling personality before things got even worse, before he lead even more of his people to their deaths, before he lost Airies.

He looked over at her, just to make absolutely sure that she was still with him. And she was. She was sitting on the stone steps leading into the room. Her elbow was resting on her knee, on which her head was resting on her fist. She was staring intently into space, but Peter knew that look. That was her thinking look.

"If I may, your majesty," Caspian said quietly, standing up.

Peter inclined his head towards him, willing him to speak.

"There is one thing Miraz has never been able to deny, and that would be a challenge to duel. He never misses an opportunity to prove to his people that he is still the best," Caspian told him.

Peter paced back and forth again, thinking deeply.

"Very well, we shall send him a challenge to duel me," Peter said.

Airies head snapped up at his words.

"Peter, why not me? I would very much like the pleasure of dueling my uncle," Caspian pleaded.

Airies wanted very much to agree with Caspian. She didn't want Peter dueling against the unstoppable Miraz. Not that she didn't have faith in him winning the duel, it's just that she was too scared of losing him in the process. And there was always that risk.

"No, Caspian, you're much too valuable to Narnia. But only if you are alive," Peter told him.

"So are you Peter,"Airies said quietly.

Peter looked over to her and smiled genuinely. "I will be fine. I need to do this. I can do this," he said, not only trying to convince her, but himself as well.

Peter had Professor Cornelius dictate the letter for him, and once the challenge was written up, Peter sent Edmund, Glenstorm and the Giant to present Miraz with it.

"Airies, will you help Susan and Lucy get ready to go find Aslan?" Peter asked her before walking out of the room, his shoulders hunched forward.

"Of course my king," she said.

Airies walked with Susan and Lucy out into the hallway, where a horse was already waiting for them.

"Are you sure you don't want to come too? If anyone deserves to see Aslan, it's you," Lucy said.

Airies smiled at her. "No, Lucy, he comes to you. You were the one to see him at River Rush. You are the one that has to go to him now. I'll have my time with him after the battle."

Airies hugged both Susan and Lucy and they kissed each other's cheeks. "Good luck, my queens. Be safe."

As she walked out of the hallway, Caspian stood in front of her, blocking her way out.

"Is this the only way? Sending them into the darkest parts of the forest alone is the only thing we can do?" he whispered.

Airies nodded in response.

"And you're sure they'll be safe?" he added, looking past her and towards Susan.

"Yes, Susan and Lucy know what they're doing, and they're under the protection of Aslan. He would never let anything happen to them. They're our only hope," she whispered.

As Caspian watched Susan, his brow creased in worry.

"Susan will be fine. She is a tough Queen, and she knows how to fight. Go saddle them up."

Airies went into the next room where Peter was getting ready for his battle.

"Edmund just went to Miraz. Do you think he will accept the challenge?"

In response, Airies pulled out her sword. Peter turned around and grinned.

"So that's how it is?" he asked with a laugh.

Airies laughed and bowed to him as he pulled out his own sword.

It was up to her to make the first move. She crashed her sword against his, and he charged at her. She spun around and jumped up on a rock. As he came at her, she flipped over him, landing safely behind him. She tapped him on the shoulder with her sword and he spun around, quickly engaging back in battle.

He backed her up to the wall and spun his sword around hers, causing it to drop to the ground.

"I believe you just lost," he said as he pinned her against the wall.

She looked up into his face as he pressed his body against hers and kissed her. She took advantage of this form of distraction, and took his own sword from his hand. He paid no attention to this, figuring that it was to get both of his hands free, which he used to tangle his fingers in her hair.

Airies moved their bodies around so that she was the one pinning him to the wall. She then moved his sword and rested it against his own neck. She pulled away from him and smiled.

"I don't lose," she said smugly.

Peter laughed, then tossed the sword carelessly off to the side of them.

"Of course you don't," he said before picking her up and spinning her around the room.

Airies laughed as he carried her around the room, kissing her every chance that he got.

They were no longer children, so their alone time was always much more intimate now than it used to be. They didn't kiss like children either.

He kissed her neck, and her jaw line, trailing kisses everywhere.

"I love you, Peter," she told him.

He chuckled, breathing against her neck and sending shivers up and down her spine.

"I love you too," he said, his voice rougher than normal.

He put her down and kissed her again.

"You," he began before kissing her neck, "are such a distraction," he finished.

"I should be getting ready to end Miraz's reign," he added.

"Maybe I should leave then," she said before walking away.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him, kissing her forehead as he did so. He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her from leaving.

"I don't think so," he laughed while kissing her cheek.

She turned her head around, and this time, it was she that initiated the kiss. She kissed his jaw, and then slowly made her way to his lips.

At that moment, Prince Caspian walked into the room, turning red as he saw what he had interrupted.

"High King Peter, Airies, I apologize. I did not mean to so rudely walk in like that," he said.

Peter laughed and let go of Airies.

"It's alright," he said, "she was just leaving."

Airies smiled and said, "Yes, I'm sure that you two have a lot of strategizing to do," before walking out of the room.

She walked outside of the How and met up with Edmund and Glenstorm, who were just coming back from their meeting with Miraz.

"He accepted," Edmund said shortly.

"I thought he would," Airies said.

"Yes, but I do not believe that the Telmarines will keep to their word of surrender. It is not in their ways," Glenstorm told her.

"No, I don't think so either. So we need a battle plan, don't we? Ed, what do you think?" she asked.

"Me? Shouldn't we wait for Peter and Caspian?" Edmund questioned her.

"They'll come out soon enough. You are King Edmund, and you are in just as much of a position as Peter to come up with a battle. You are an expert at this, Edmund, so what do you think?" she said as she waved her wand.

A table appeared in between them, on which lay a blueprint of the How and the field that surrounded it.

Edmund studied the blueprint before saying, "We'll set up the archers here."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Oof, sorry for the long wait for this one. I've been a bit busy. But here it is, and it's quite long too. Please enjoy it, and let me know what you think :)_

_As always, thank you for reading!_


	11. Chapter 11

Airies watched from the ledge as the Telmarines and Narnians gathered around the ruins of the arch circle where the duel between Miraz and Peter was going to take place.

Jeering and cheering took place on both the Narnian and Telmarine sides.

Miraz was resting in his throne, his two Lords standing next to him, giving him words of encouragement and readying him for the battle. But he didn't look worried. In fact, from what she could see, he looked confident.

Every second that passed, Airies grew more worried for her love.

Miraz was tough. He was a man who loved thrusting pain upon others, and she knew that he was going to give Peter hell today.

She slowly walked back into the How, where Peter was getting ready with Edmund.

"Miraz is an old man. He has nothing on you. You are a much better fighter than he. You are High King of Narnia. Do not forget that while you are out there battling this tyrant. That thought alone will be able to keep you strong," Edmund was telling him. "Remember who you are," he added while tapping Peter's chest directly over his heart with his index finger.

Airies knocked on the wall, interrupting the younger siblings encouraging words of wisdom to the older brother.

"Peter, it is time," she said quietly.

Peter looked at her and nodded, putting on a brave face. Airies waited until he was right next to her before taking his hand in hers and leading him out of the How.

Side by side, Edmund, Peter, and Airies walked out into the sunlight. The Narnian cheering got even louder as they watched their High King, their savior, headed straight towards the circle.

Peter looked to Airies, unable to say any of the things he wanted to. He was too nervous about the fight ahead of him. Too many thoughts were running through his head, too many to turn into words.

But Airies understood that, the way that she always could. He knew that she could hear his thoughts, so instead of saying things to her, he thought them.

'_Make me strong,'_ he thought, staring into her eyes.

Airies stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. Peter felt a surge of electricity running through him, and he felt much braver and stronger.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"I love you. You can do this. Narnia has faith in you. _I_ have faith in you," she whispered to him.

"I love you," he said.

Airies stepped away from him and moved back towards Caspian. Edmund stepped up next to his brother, handing him his sword and helmet.

Peter looked into the face of his younger brother, who was giving him a few last minute words of wisdom, and felt anger towards him. He had noticed, despite how sneaky Edmund thought he was, that he had been growing ever more attached to Airies. Peter was not dense, he knew what Edmund was feeling towards Airies, he knew what Edmund was trying to do, but it would not work.

But despite his anger, he could not believe how grown up Edmund seemed. They were still brothers, and he noticed the change in his youngest one. He never would have believed that Edmund, who used to be so immature and rotten, could grow up into a mature and wise teenager, and be giving him words of encouragement.

"You can do this, Pete. Good luck," Edmund said, giving Peter a shove into the circle to meet Miraz.

They circled each other, glaring daggers at the other.

"There is still time to surrender," Miraz growled.

"Well feel free," Peter replied.

"How many more must die for the throne?" Miraz said, he knew that this was hitting a sore spot for Peter, but Peter didn't even flinch.

"Just one," he said, shoving the visor of his helmet down and standing at the ready.

Miraz copied him, and then they charged.

Peter circled Miraz and jumped up on a rock, gaining more momentum to come down harder on the tyrant. The blows that were made were fairly equal for both Peter and Miraz. They both hit each other many times; Peter's hits being the strongest. But even so, Miraz was older than Peter, and his hits hurt just as much.

With every hit that Peter took, Airies could feel the pain that came with it. She could not help but flinch every time he got hit. She studied Miraz's work very closely, so that she could give Peter any advice that she could manage. She felt helpless just standing there, not being able to do anything to make this easier for Peter. She couldn't use her magic to help him even if she tried, that was cheating, and was going against Aslan, who stood for all things fair.

Somehow, Miraz had shoved Peter to the ground, and stepped on his shield, which in turn pulled his arm upward in a way that an arm should not move.

Peter howled in pain and Airies flinched again.

"If you die here in Narnia, what happens back in England?" Edmund questioned quietly, never taking his eyes off of his brother.

Airies just looked at him, unable to answer, but Edmund, however, understood her silence and nodded.

Peter had gotten up and slashed at Miraz's leg, making a deep cut in his upper thigh. Miraz collapsed to the ground, and Peter looked over his head to see a horse come galloping through the field, carrying Susan and Caspian.

Miraz noticed this and said, "Does the young king need to respite?"

"Five minutes?" Peter just managed to choke out.

"Three," Miraz growled.

Peter turned around and grabbed his arm. Edmund rushed over to his side and led Peter over to the Narnians.

"Where's Lucy?" Peter questioned Susan when she made it over to them.

"She made it through, with a little help," Susan answer, turning to Caspian.

"Thanks," Peter said gratifyingly.

"Well, you were busy," Caspian replied, not used to Peter thanking him or showing any kindness to him at all.

Peter looked to Airies. She was leaning against one of the pillars, her arms crossed against her chest. She nodded her head towards the How, and Peter looked back to his sister.

"You'd better get up there. I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word," he told her.

Susan nodded before hugging him. Peter groaned in pain as she brushed against his injured arm.

Edmund looked around the field. The Narnians were all watching Peter closely, worried expressions on their faces.

"Keep smiling," Edmund told Peter.

Peter looked around and pointed his sword towards the sky, trying to smile but only managing a grimace. The Narnians cheered in response anyway.

Peter grabbed at his arm again as another wave of pain swept over him. He swooned a little, but Caspian caught him just in time and led him over to a chair that the Professor had brought over.

"I think it's dislocated," Peter groaned.

Edmund came over and took Peter's shoulder in his hands, getting ready to relocate it.

"What do you think happens back home, if you die here?" Peter questioned, mimicking the question that Edmund has posed moments before.

Edmund could only look at him, unable to answer the way that Airies did.

Millions of thoughts were running through Peter's mind. He was scared. He hadn't been scared since he had first come to Narnia and was told that he had to lead an army in order to defeat the White Witch. But he was scared now.

There were so many things he wanted to say, just in case… but he wouldn't allow himself to think of the "just in case". He wanted to tell Airies how much he loved her, and to tell Edmund how much he meant to him as a brother.

He looked at Edmund and said, "You know, you've always been there, and I've never really-OW!" Peter howled.

Edmund chose that moment to push his shoulder back into place.

"Save it for later," Edmund said as he stood up and stepped away from Peter.

Airies then kneeled in front of him and rested her hands against his knees.

"He's weakening. You can do this," she told him.

Peter looked over at Miraz, who was glaring daggers his way.

"I'm not so sure I can. He's tough Airies," Peter said.

"But you're better. I've been watching him, Peter, and he's not a great fighter. He just plays dirty. So all you have to do is fight a bit dirtier. And remember who you are, High King Peter," she said before standing up.

She kissed him lightly, and then stepped away as Caspian helped Peter to his feet. Edmund handed him his sword and shield, and then passed him his helmet, but Peter shook his head.

He walked back out into the circle, and quickly engaged back in battle. It wouldn't take long now. Miraz was tired, and Peter could see it.

Miraz came at Peter and knocked his sword out of his hand. Peter watched as his dwarf made sword slid across the ground out of reach. Just as Miraz swung his sword at Peter's head, Peter ducked underneath it and punched Miraz's wounded leg.

Miraz fell to his knees and held up his hands.

"Respite, respite," he croaked.

Peter stood still for a moment, before agreeing and turning around. But not long after he turned around, Miraz was up again, and running towards him.

"Pete, behind you!" Edmund shouted.

Peter turned around just in time to grab the sword, twist his wrist around, and stab Miraz's own sword into his stomach. Miraz groaned and dropped to the ground as Peter pulled out the sword.

Miraz tried to get up, but failed at the attempt. Peter held the sword over Miraz's head, and Miraz, recognizing defeat, surrendered to him. He sat up as straight as he could and looked Peter straight in the eye, but Peter did not move.

His arm stayed frozen in the air, no matter how hard he tried to swing it down upon the traitorous Miraz. He tried to push his arm, but it stayed frozen, unable to move.

"Now's not the time for chivalry, Peter!" Edmund called out to him.

"What's the matter? Too cowardly to take a life?" Miraz taunted him.

Peter glared, now realizing why his arm refused to move. This was Aslan's power keeping him from killing Miraz.

"It's not mine to take," Peter growled, before turning around and looking at Caspian.

Caspian stared at him before slowly walking forward and taking the sword that Peter handed him. Peter picked up his own sword before heading back to Edmund and Airies.

As soon as he was close enough to her, she grabbed him. He groaned, but was too happy to be alive and in her arms to care about the pain in his arm.

They watched Caspian closely. A silence filled the field. No one dared to speak or even usher a tiny whisper. All eyes were on Caspian.

"Ah!" Caspian shouted as he dangerously brought the sword down. It landed right in front of Miraz, and Caspian stabbed the sword into the ground.

Miraz looked up at him, astonished. Caspian was sparing his life.

Caspian turned away and looked towards the Narnians, who were cheering for him. He started walking back to the How, and as he walked past Airies, she grabbed his hand.

He turned and looked at her. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You behaved admirably, Caspian. I know that what you did would make your father very proud," she whispered in his ear.

Caspian pulled away and smiled before looking up at Susan, who was smiling down at him.

He looked towards Airies, and she nodded.

"Go to her. You have plenty of time to be together now," she said before he started walking away.

Airies then turned to Peter, and he pulled her to him, holding her tightly against him. He looked down at her, to see her smiling up at him, before capturing her lips with his.

They pulled apart and Airies said, "Congratulations, my king. Once again you are victorious."

Peter kissed her again and as he did so he lifted her up and spun her around.

"We should celebrate the return of the Narnians," he whispered throatily to her, before kissing her again.

"I love you," she laughed as they pulled away from each other again.

"You already know how much I love you," he said to her.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Here's the next chapter! Please tell me your thoughts on it, and the rest of this story too. Let me know how you're feeling about it, please and thank you. I love reviews XD_

_As always, thank you, thank you, thank you for reading! :)_


	12. Chapter 12

With a smile, Airies led Peter and Edmund away from the ruins until they heard the words that would make them stop in their tracks. "Treachery! They've murdered our king!"

They spun around and saw that Lord Sepaspian had stabbed Miraz with a Narnian arrow, making it look as if the Narnians had something to do with this.

Peter whipped around and pulled out his sword.

"Be ready!" he shouted to the Narnians, and at his shout, the soldiers all stood at the ready.

"Peter!" Caspian yelled, pointing over his shoulder at one of the Telmarines who was charging at Peter.

Peter disarmed the soldier quickly, and slashed at his neck, killing him instantly.

"GO!" Peter shouted to Caspian, who jumped on a horse and galloped to the How.

Airies, Peter and Edmund ran to the end of the ruins and stood facing the Telmarines, their swords drawn.

The enemy started shooting their catapults, and large boulders came flying at the Narnians. The cavalry started marching forward ever so slowly.

Airies looked around her.

Caspian was waiting on a horse for Peter's signal, Susan was telling her archers to take aim, Peter turned around and made eye contact with Caspian and heand Glenstorm charged into the How.

Airies watched the Telmarines get closer, and then they heard a horn from below them, underground, and Peter started counting.

When he got to ten he shouted, "Get ready!" and the ground underneath the Telmarines collapsed, creating a big ditch, which many of the Telmarines fell into.

"Charge!" Peter shouted.

Edmund jumped on his horse and Peter ran straight into the fight, but Airies stayed where she was, watching arrows from the Narnians fly overhead. She picked out one of Susan's red arrows, and watched it make contact with one of the Telmarines, knocking him off his horse. She had always had the best aim.

Caspian and the rest of the Narnian troops came up behind the Telmarines from underneath the ground, and Airies started running into the battle.

She plunged her sword into any Telmarine that got in her way, not bothering to look at any of her opponents.

One of the Telmarine soldiers came up behind her. He engaged her in battle, and then kicked at her feet with his legs, knocking her to the ground. She spun around just in time to see him pointing his sword at her.

Another soldier came up next to him and said, "Such a pretty girl."

"Such a shame. I expect your little boyfriend will be very angry if we kill you," the other one said.

The expressions of the soldiers changed from jeering to frightened as a bear jumped over Airies and knocked the second soldier to the ground.

Airies took the distraction to her advantage and swung her legs around the other soldiers ankles, kicking him to the ground.

Peter came over to her and held his sword over the soldier, a menacing look in his eye.

"I'm angry now," he growled before stabbing the soldier in the stomach, killing him.

He helped Airies to her feet as two soldiers surrounded them. Peter held tight to Airies' hand and spun her through the air, allowing her to slash both of the soldiers in a matter of seconds.

He let her go and they looked around. The other Telmarine regimens were getting closer every moment. Griffins were flying overhead, carrying Dwarves who were shooting arrows at the Telmarines.

"Back to the How!" Peter shouted, and all the Narnians started running in the opposite direction.

Catapults were being shot at the fortress, and the Telmarines aim was getting much better. One of the boulders crashed into the ledge where Susan was with her archers. The Narnians watched in horror as their Queen lost her footing and started to fall, only to be caught by Trumpkin the dwarf.

"Susan!" both Peter and Caspian shouted.

They watched as Trumpkin safely swung her over to the second ledge.

Once they were sure she was safe and able to get down, Peter and Caspian faced the Telmarines. Airies stood next to Peter. Edmund came up to them, tossed away his bow and pulled out his sword. Susan then came over and stood between Caspian and Peter, her own bow at the ready.

They all looked at each other before charging at the enemy. Each of them was all feeling stronger now, and the Telmarines took notice of the change in their opponents. Whenever they were together, they were stronger. It had always been that way.

Peter and Airies stuck close by each other, and that helped Peter feel even stronger. Whenever she was near him, it was much easier to act like the King that he was. She brought out the best in him.

Suddenly, the ground shook, and the fighting stopped. The Narnians looked around and saw giant trees moving towards them. They used their branches and roots to knock down any Telmarine that they could reach.

"Lucy," Peter said.

He looked towards Airies, only to see her standing in the middle of the battle, her eyes distant. She was seeing something that was not on this battlefield.

He rushed over to her and grabbed her arm.

"Airies? Is it Lucy?" he questioned, frightened.

Her eyes returned to normal and she shook her head.

"Aslan," she told him with a smile.

The Telmarines were truly frightened now, and the Narnians could see it as the Telmarines ran back into the woods. The trees had been asleep ever since the Telmarines first conquered Narnia. Now that the trees were awake again, they didn't know what to think.

Peter looked around and shouted, "For Aslan!"

He grabbed Airies hand and together they led the Narnians into the woods, chasing after the Telmarines.

They were led to the Ford at Beruna, where Lord Sepaspian and some of his soldiers were standing on the bridge.

Out from the woods on the opposite side of the bridge came Lucy and a great lion. They stopped at the bridge and Lucy pulled out her dagger and smiled.

Since Lord Sepaspian could not see the lion, and neither could his troops, he shouted, "Charge!"

He brought his horse to the middle of the bridge. Aslan roared loudly and Lord Sepaspian's horse froze.

The roar rippled across the water, which started draining. Then, the water rippled even more, and large waves started splashing down on the Telmarines as a giant River God came tumbling down the river. He lifted the bridge up and out of the water, then collapsed over it, washing away Sepaspian and the soldiers that were wading in the water.

Peter, Susan, Edmund and Caspian waded across the water to get to Aslan. Airies stayed behind and helped Trumpkin with the Telmarines, who were surrendering their weapons over to them.

After several long, anxious minutes, it was finally Airies' turn.

"Daughter, come," the deep voice commanded.

She sunk down on one knee and bowed.

"Rise."

She stood up, looked at him for a moment, and then tackled the great lion with a hug. His whole body shook with laughter.

"I am proud of you, Airies. This time, you have done all of this without my help," Aslan praised her.

"Thank you, Father," Airies said before letting go of him.

She walked over to the Pevensies and Caspian.

"Congratulations, all of you," she told them with a bow.

Lucy and Susan hugged her and they all kissed each other's cheeks.

Caspian stepped up to her next and said, "Congratulations to you, my lady, and thank you, for none of this could have been done without you."

Edmund moved to her next and wrapped his arms around her in a short quick hug. She heard his heart speed up and then slow down as he let go of her. With a slight nod of his head he moved to the side and let Peter step up to her next.

They stood still and silent for a moment before Peter took her in his arms.

"Another battle we have won together," he told her.

"Congratulations, my High King," she said with a kiss.

"And congratulations to you, Highness. I believe that now is finally the time to celebrate Narnia's victory," he told her before kissing her roughly.

"Hail Narnia," she said.

"And hail Aslan," Peter added.

The next day, a giant festival was set up in the town square in honor of the victorious Narnians.

Aslan and Caspian, who had just been crowned as King of Narnia, were in the front of the long parade, followed by Peter and Susan who were on horses, and then Edmund and Lucy, who were also on horses.

The Kings and Queens were followed by all of the Narnians who fought in the great battle.

Peter looked down at Airies, who was walking by his side and smiled. She smiled back as he held out his right hand. She took it with her left.

"If anyone deserves to be up here, it is you," he said before swinging her up behind him on the horse.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Look at all of the people. They're all here for you, High King Peter," she said.

Peter lifted one of Airies' hands and kissed it.

"What people? The only person I see is you," he told her.

"I love you, Peter."

"And I love you, Airies, forever."

After the parade, there was a coronation party for Caspian, and Airies was up in her room with Susan and Lucy getting ready for it.

"Oh, Airies, please wear this! You'll look absolutely stunning in it!" Lucy cried, holding up a purple dress she had found in one of the closets.

"Oh, I don't know Lucy, you know my feelings on dresses," Airies whined.

"Please do, Airies. It's not every day that you come across a dress as beautiful as this," Susan tried to convince her.

Airies took the dress in her hands and studied it.

It was very simple, yet very elegant at the same time.

It was light purple in color, and when she held it up to her body it was floor length in height. The straps were haltered styled, so when she put it on they went around her neck, and crossed in the front, forming a nice v-shape on her bodice.

Airies caved in, unable to say no to this beautiful dress, and put it on.

"Oh, Airies, you look positively beautiful!" the girls exclaimed.

"Thank you! I just need to tame this wild hair of mine," Airies growled while looking in the mirror.

"I can do that for you," Susan offered.

"Susan, would you?" Airies questioned.

"Sit down, leave it all to me," Susan told her.

Susan fixed her long wavy hair into a low side ponytail, with the ends of her hair being curled. What a little taming could do to her hair was beyond any of her magical skills. Airies had never seen herself look so beautiful.

"Perfect," Lucy breathed.

Airies smiled and hugged her two friends before the three of them walked downstairs into the Great Hall, where Peter, Edmund and Caspian waited for them at the bottom.

Peter looked up into the eyes of the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Airies was glowing with beauty. He had never seen her look so breathtaking, except for the one moment when she had come back into his life.

"Airies…you look…amazing…absolutely amazing," he just managed to spit out. She just smiled in response, a beautiful glowing smile.

Peter offered her his arm and then led her out to the center of the dance floor. A slow waltz was playing by the time that they got there.

He slipped one arm around her waist and held her other hand with his free one. As he twirled her around he asked, "Do you remember the first time we did this?"

Airies smiled. "When you were crowned High King. How could I forget? You've gotten to be a much better dancer since then," she said with a laugh.

"You as well," he told her with a smile.

Everyone around them could practically feel their love emanating from them. They danced in sweet silence until the song ended and then they switched partners. Airies was now dancing with Caspian, Peter with Lucy, and Edmund with Susan.

"Caspian, I am so proud of you," Airies told him.

"In all honesty, it was all you. You helped me. You stuck by me, even after I lost faith, so thank you," he told her.

"That's what I do, really. I keep people in check and in line. If you have something good to fight for, then I'm always on your side," she said.

With a swift kiss on the cheek from Caspian, they changed partners again and Airies was now dancing with Edmund.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi," Airies said with a smile.

"How- how are you?"

"Great, what's with the small talk, Ed?" she questioned.

Edmund chuckled. "I don't know. I just… don't know what to say," he admitted.

"Ed, we've always been able to talk. What's up?" she questioned further.

Edmund blushed.

"Ed, what is it?"

"I'm just… it's just… whenever I'm around you, I feel rather foolish and lightheaded, and I can't blame the heat, or the battles we have ahead of us. Every time you're around I just get tongue tied, and I lose all my words. And I know that you're in love with Peter, but I can't help what I've been feeling towards you," he confessed, looking away from her.

Airies kissed his cheek.

"I make you lightheaded?" she questioned with a smile.

Edmund gave her a small smile. "Don't make fun."

"No! No, I'm not. I'm definitely not. I'm flattered, really," she said before kissing his cheek again.

The song ended, and Airies was back with Peter.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked her.

"Of course, let's get out of here," she answered.

Peter gently took her hand and together they walked out into the courtyard.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Just to clarify, the line where Edmund says, "Whenever you're around I feel rather foolish and lightheaded, and I can't blame the heat," I took that from the movie __**Atonement.**__ I watched that movie tonight, it's one of my favorites, and every time I hear James McAvoy say that line, I just melt, so I wanted to use it in this story, and I thought it was perfect for Edmund. So I just wanted that to be known._

_As always, please let me know what you think, and thank you for reading! :)_


	13. Chapter 13

Peter and Airies walked out into the night. The grassy courtyard was empty of people. It was not however completely empty. The courtyard was strung with tiny lights, that Peter had hung up himself this morning, making the entire area glow. And in the middle of the yard, underneath the birch tree, was a blanket and pillows, fit just for a king, and his queen.

"Peter, this is beautiful," Airies exclaimed.

Peter blushed and looked away sheepishly. He was feeling very nervous. This whole night had been planned out, and he didn't want to mess anything up.

"I brought a change of clothes for you. I know how much you don't like dresses, and the girls were saying how they were going to convince you to wear one tonight. I hope you don't mind simple breeches and a tunic," Peter told her.

Airies kissed his cheek. "You know perfectly well that's the kind of clothing I prefer," she laughed.

Peter shut his eyes and turned his back as Airies changed out of her dress and slipped on the black breeches and blue tunic. She felt much more at home in these than her dress.

"Come and lay down," she said when she was finished.

Together they lay on the blanket, looking at the stars, just holding each other. A large star flew over their heads.

"A shooting star! I heard that if you make a wish on a shooting star, it will come true," Airies said.

"Well, what do you wish for?" Peter asked.

Airies looked at him. "I wish to be with you, forever," she answered.

Peter leaned over and kissed her.

He then dug into his pocket and pulled out a diamond ring. This was the moment he had been waiting for.

"I was going to give it to you last time, just before we fell out of the wardrobe. It was an engagement ring at the time, seeing as we were both older and ready to get married. But now it's more of a promise ring. I promise to be with you, forever, to love you for an eternity, and when we both pass away I will still love you. I promise to be yours for as long as you need me," he told her.

They both sat up. Peter took her left hand in his and slowly slid the ring on her finger.

She cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. As she pulled back, he saw that there were tears reflecting in her eyes.

"I promise to love you from now until the end of the world, as long as you want me, I am yours. And if there comes a day when you no longer want me, I will leave, but I will never stop loving you," she promised.

"That day will never come. I am always going to want you," he said before kissing her again.

He rested his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes. He never wanted to look away. In this moment, he felt the happiest he had ever felt in his entire life. Airies was his forever. He had his doubts, that after all this time that he had spent away from Narnia, that she would find someone else. And he knew that if she did, and she was happy, he would let her be happy. That's all he wanted from her.

But just knowing that she in love with him, and was going to be in love with him forever, meant a great deal to him. There was something bursting in his chest, an intense kind of love that made him feel as if he could jump into the air and fly, soar through the sky and never come down.

"Did you always know that I'd be coming back to you?" he asked as they lay back down.

"I hoped so. But there were times when I had my doubts, but I'm only human," she answered.

"You're much more than the average human," Peter stated.

"Yes, but I am still human. But I knew in the back of my mind that you had to come back. And if you didn't, I probably would have gone to you," she said.

"As I said before, nothing can keep you away from me, and me away from you," she added.

"I love you, Airies. I have always loved you. And I am always going to love you," he said, wrapping his arm tighter around her.

"I love you, Peter. Nothing will ever stop me for loving you. You're stuck with me forever," she told him with a smile.

Peter kissed her forehead. "Sleep well my love. I'll see you when the sun rises," he whispered into her ear before they both fell asleep.

The next morning, the two awoke, stretching and yawning, but smiling the entire time.

"Good morning, my king," Airies said before kissing his jaw line.

"Morning," Peter said in the middle of a yawn.

Airies laughed. "You never really were a morning person."

Peter joined her in laughter before kissing her nose.

Aslan came outside at that moment, his lion face deep in thought. His thoughts were filled with sadness at the sight of these children in front of me. Airies and Peter caught sight of him, and he smiled at them.

"High King Peter, I have something I wish to discuss with you and Susan. Please get dressed and meet me in the Great Hall," Aslan asked.

Peter nodded and went inside, but not before kissing Airies. "I'll see you soon," he told her.

"Airies, please help Caspian assemble the Narnians and Telmarines at the cliff," Aslan told her.

"Of course. Might I ask why?"

His face seemed grave, but only more a moment. He replaced his frown with a smile.

"You shall see when everyone has assembled," he told her.

Airies nodded and went inside to change.

She put on a pair of black breeches, brown boots and a white tunic. She pulled her hair down out of the pony tail and went to go find Caspian.

Once everyone was assembled, Caspian went to find Aslan. Once he did, he saw that he was talking to Peter and Susan, who both looked like they were crying. After he told Aslan that they were ready for him, he ran off to go find Airies.

"You should go find Peter. He looked upset when I saw him with Aslan," he said as soon as he found her.

"Alright, thanks Caspian. I'll meet you at the cliff."

Airies found Peter in the courtyard with Aslan and Susan. Caspian was right, he was upset. Aslan looked between the two. "I shall give you a moment to talk. Meet us on the cliff whenever you are ready," he told them quietly.

As soon as he and Susan were gone, Airies went straight to Peter. She took his hands and looked into his eyes.

"Peter, what is it?" she asked.

After a moment, he said, "Aslan's told us we can't return."

She dropped his hands. "What?"

"If Susan and I leave, we can't come back to Narnia," he said.

They were both silent until Airies took his hands again. "Then don't leave. Stay with me," she pleaded.

He paused before replying. "Aslan said that Su and I have learnt all that we can from Narnia, and that it's time to go home."

"Don't go. Please don't leave me. Your home is here," she pleaded, tears in her eyes.

Peter had only seen her this vulnerable once, and he hated doing it to her again. He didn't want to be the cause of her pain. He never wanted that for her. But he knew that he couldn't stay…

He kissed her. "I want to stay. I really do… but I can't. I know that I have to leave," he told her.

She threw down his hands and backed away from him, shaking her head.

"Airies, please don't be like this," he begged.

"I lived 1300 years without you, Peter. 1300 years of feeling empty, and lost-" she began, her voice shaking with every word. She was trying to stay calm, but it seemed harder and harder with each passing second.

"I know. Airies, I know-"

"No! I don't want to have to go through that again," she exclaimed before turning away from him. He followed her to the cliff, where she stood next to Glenstorm, her arms crossed tight over her chest.

Peter went over to his siblings and stood between Susan and Edmund, feeling as if he was going to die. Susan sensed this and took his hand.

"We'll be alright, Peter. You'll see," she whispered, squeezing his hand tightly.

How could this be happening? How could he be from feeling so amazing last night, to feeling so awful now? He wondered if Aslan knew what this was going to do to not just himself, but to Airies as well. It must all be part of his plan, and Peter had learned, especially this time around, that he had to trust Aslan's word.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Well, this story is almost coming to a close. I'm pretty sure there's only going to be one chapter left :( But, until that time comes, let me know what you think of this chapter, and the ones before it if you want to. Thanks very much for reading :)_


	14. Chapter 14

Airies barely listened to anything that Caspian or Aslan had to say to the Telmarines. She was just so angry, angry with Peter for choosing to leave, angry with Aslan for making him leave, and angry that she would have to be alone again.

Why must this happen to her? She just got Peter back, and just as quickly he was being taken away from her, only this time, he would never return.

Shouting from the crowd disrupted her somber thoughts.

"How do we know he is not leading us to our deaths?" One man shouted.

Reepicheep stepped up. "Sire, if it is of any help, I will take 11 mice through with no delay," he said.

Aslan smiled at the little warrior then looked towards the Pevencies.

Peter glanced at Airies before saying, "We'll go."

Edmund started at him incredulously. They just got back, and now he wanted to leave? "We will?" he questioned.

Peter nodded. "Come on, our time's up," he said before walking over to Caspian and holding out his sword. "Besides, we're not really needed here anymore," he added while handing his most prized possession over to Caspian.

After his chat with Aslan, Peter realized that he had been selfish this whole time, and his eyes had been opened up to a new way of life. A life filled with selfless acts. This was his first one. Leaving Narnia to make room for a new era.

Caspian took the sword and said, "I shall look after it until you return."

Susan stepped up then and said, "That's just it. We're not come back."

Airies couldn't stop the tears from coming now. This was real. This was actually happening. Peter was really being sent away.

"We're not?" Lucy questioned.

Peter walked back to her. "Well, you two are," he said while looking between his two youngest siblings. "At least I think he means you two," he continued.

Lucy turned to Aslan, tears in her own eyes. "But why? Did they do something wrong?" she questioned.

Aslan chuckled. "Quite the opposite, Dear One. Your brother and sister have learnt what they can from this world. Now it's time to live in their own," he explained.

Airies crossed her arms tighter over her heart and looked out over the cliff. The pain that she had felt the last time Peter left was already coming back.

Lucy was almost as upset as Airies was. She and Edmund were allowed to come back, but Peter and Susan were not. This was so unfair, she could hardly stand it.

"What about Airies? Is she coming too?" Lucy questioned, but Aslan shook his head.

"No, Dear One, Airies place is in Narnia, just like Peter and Susan's place are in England. But don't fret over your brother and friend. They will see each other again," Aslan told her, a twinkle in his eye.

And Airies knew that what Aslan said was true. She may not like it, but Aslan never lied. Her place was here, no matter how badly she wanted to be with Peter.

Peter took her Lucy's small hand in his big one. "It's alright, Lu. It's not what I expected, but it's alright. One day you'll see too."

The Pevencies then looked at each other before going to say their goodbyes.

Peter was afraid to speak to Airies just now, so Edmund went to her first.

"Airies?" he said timidly.

"I guess I'll be seeing you soon," she said stiffly.

"Will you be alright?" he questioned.

She just shrugged. "I guess we'll find out," she answered.

They stood looking at each other for a moment before Airies went and kissed him full on the mouth. She pulled away and Edmund hugged her.

"I'm going to miss you all so much, I don't know what I'll do," she whispered.

"Just stay strong. We'll be together again soon. I'm sure Peter will try and find a way back to you," Edmund told her. "Don't forget him. He loves you. But Aslan's word is final."

Airies sighed before kissing his cheek. "Thank you, Ed. I love you, you know. Don't forget Narnia. Come back as soon as you can. You and Lucy both."

"I love you too, AIries, always."

They pulled away from each other and Airies gave him a small smile.

Lucy and Susan came over next and Airies pulled them into a tight hug. No words were exchanged between the girls, they were crying too hard. They kissed each other's cheeks before it was finally Peter's turn.

"Airies, please, please don't be angry with me," he sighed.

Airies said nothing, her arms were crossed again.

Peter put his hands on her arms and went to kiss her, but she turned her head so that he only kissed her cheek. He lingered there before he whispered, "I love you. I will always love you. I promised," he said before going to stand between Lucy and Edmund, where they were watching a strange interaction between Caspian and Susan.

Susan turned to her siblings, before thinking twice and turning back to Caspian. She grabbed his head and kissed him.

Airies looked towards Peter. How could she let him walk away forever without saying goodbye?

Susan finished kissing Caspian and went and stood between Lucy and Peter. Lucy took her hand as they all looked around one last time, savoring their last bits of Narnia. They turned around from the world they loved and started walking back to the world that they belonged in.

"WAIT!"

They spun around to see Airies running towards them.

She jumped into Peter's arms and kissed him. It was rough and passionate. So many unspoken emotions were running through them.

"I love you so much, Peter," she cried, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"I love you too, that's never, ever going to change," he said, tears falling out of his own eyes.

The Pevencie children and AIries hugged each other once more before Airies backed away from them and nodded.

Caspian moved towards her and took her hand, and together they watched as Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy walked into the tree, and far away from them.

Caspian held Peter's sword out towards Airies.

"I think this belongs to you more than it does to me," he said.

Airies looked at him before taking her own sword off of her hilt. Professor Cornelius stepped up next to her and took her sword while Caspian handed her Peter's. She took the sword and swung the hilt across her chest. She then sank to the ground and rested her head on her knees, crying.

One by one the Telmarines who elected to leave walked into the tree, while the Narnians surrounded Airies, comforting her, and trying to give her strength to carry on. They knew this was tough on her, but they just wanted to see their Highness happy. After all, she was one of the true leaders of Narnia, and though her family was torn away from her, she would always have the Narnians, and they wanted to stay true to her. And that they would.

They would never leave her. They would always be here for their Highness.

Airies sat with her arms wrapped around her knees, feeling the gentle touches from the Narnians, her true family. Their touches made her stronger, and soon she was allowed to straighten up.

She gave the Narnians around her a weak smile before escaping to the grassy courtyard where she had spent her last night with Peter. The blankets and pillows were still set up under the trees, and that's where Airies went now.

She sunk to the ground, wrapping herself in the blanket and burying her face into the pillows. They still smelled of Peter. She breathed in deep, letting the tears and the sorrow take over. She was alone now, she no longer needed to be strong. She could cry and cry and cry as much as she wanted, no one would bother her.

As the sun set over the courtyard, Airies stood up, keeping herself wrapped in the blanket, imagining that they were Peter's arms comforting her, keeping her warm, and she moved over to the middle of the yard, looking straight over the mountains to the setting sun.

"Come back to me, please come back to me," she whispered, letting her words travel through the wind.

"Come back to me, Peter, I love you."

* * *

One by one, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy returned back to the train station. They stood frozen in place, grasping each other's hands. The train was here, ready to take them back to school, back to the real world where they were not kings and queens, but just kids once again.

Before the doors slid open, a breeze blew through the station ruffling Peter's hair, who jumped at the feeling.

"Pete, what-?" but Edmund was cut off, because he felt the breeze too.

"_Come back to me, please come back to me," _they heard.

The two brothers shut their eyes, and listened to the voice in their heads repeating those words. And then all too soon, the comforting breeze stopped blowing, and Edmund followed Susan and Lucy onto the train.

But right before Peter got on, he heard her voice again, the breezing gently brushing his arm.

"_Come back to me, Peter, I love you."_

Peter closed his eyes again and thought, "_I will, Airies, I promise I will. I love you."_

With a deep breath, he opened his eyes and stepped onto the train, letting it take him away from Narnia. Lucy slipped her hand into her big brothers, giving him the strength he needed to keep going.

He would find a way back to Airies, he promised he'd be with her forever, and he had no intentions of breaking that promise.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Well, this is it, the final chapter. It's sad to see this story come to a close, but of course it has to. I so badly wanted to make Airies go back with them, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. It wasn't the right thing for this story. And if I did that, I don't think I'd be able to continue with any other Narnia stories in this series, and I want to keep going as long as possible, haha. So, I apologize for that. _

_Thank you to all who reviewed, and favorited. It means so much to me. You guys keep me going! Thank you again for reading! :)_


End file.
